Listening for Crows
by Stream'sxCupxOfxTea
Summary: Without Ino, they are nothing. But she was left behind for the shark to play with, and Hinata must find a way out of this. Before Sakura goes crazy. Before Ino is destroyed. Before Naruto is killed. Rated M for darker themes.
1. Chapter 1

Listening for Crows

The whole thing was Tsunade's fault. More or less.

Or, at least, that's what Hinata liked to tell herself. After all, if Tsunade hadn't come up with the idea of having an all kunoichi team from Konoha that would act as her eyes and ears, and specialize in what only kunoichi can do, then Hinata wouldn't be in this mess. It was much easier to blame someone else, someone with power, than to acknowledge the truth.

Because the truth was if Hinata had been more in control of her emotions, and acted less like a love-sick child, then she wouldn't be in the mess. True, it was easy to blame Tsunade. But blaming someone else didn't change anything; didn't fix the situation. So she could lie and wish and pretend the day away, but what it all boiled down to was this.

The whole thing, really and truly, was Hinata's fault.

XXX

Tsunade's idea had been to construct a three part, all female team that would work under and answer solely to her. A good idea, all things considered, since Konoha's hands were more than full, what with dealing with Sasuke and Orochimau, the Akatsuki and trying to find allies for the up-coming war. And it only made sense that she would choose the three best kunoichi to make up the team. After all, for a secret, elite threesome that would serve as the Hokage's eyes and ears, nothing but the best would work.

So naturally Tsunade would choose Sakura, with her superhuman strength and her vast knowledge of the medical realm. And Ino too was a good choice, with her clan's secret jutsu and her sharp, keen eyes.

But for the life of her, Hinata could not fathom why she had been chosen for the team. True, she had improved greatly since her failure against Neji in the Chuunin exams, and her youngest sister Hanabi was no longer her superior, but Hinata still did not feel she was good enough to be placed on Tsunade's cherry-picked specials team.

The Hokage had mentioned things along the lines of Hinata's skill with throwing needles (she had been taking lessons from Tenten. There was just something Hinata liked about the overly large sewing tools. If you knew how to use them, then you could kill a man with just one senbon) and her precise use of the Byakugan (everything Hinata knew she knew from  
Neji and Hanabi's combined efforts to teach her) when she, that is to say Tsunade, had told the young Hyuuga that she was being placed on a special team.

At first, Hinata hadn't believed the Hokage. She hadn't dared to. If anyone deserved to be on a team that would operateoutside of the normal Konoha team rules, it was Neji. But Neji was a boy, and unsuited for some of the things Hinata and her fellows teammates would have to do. When Tsunade had first told Hinata that she had been picked for something special, the Hyuuga female laughed. She thought it was all a joke.

When it became apparent that Tsunade was not joking, Hinata began to cry. Tears of joy; she was so proud to have been chosen, even if she didn't feel she deserved it. Then she had said yes, without pausing to think or consider. This was what she wanted. To be acknowledged as someone special. Someone who had worth.

Hinata wasn't the scared, shy girl she had been three years ago.

At first, the missions were easy enough. Seducing men, or scaring them, whichever worked best to get the information Tsunade desired. There was some fighting, but mostly just acting like a whore. An armed whore, but no one had to know that.

Hinata felt awkward baring her chest and lifting her skirt for a man she didn't know. Ino had no problem with acting the part; Hinata thought that was because the blond had so much confidence in who she was. Ino was so confident in herself, she had no room to be embarrassed. Sakura, although less willing than Ino, could still put up with sliding into a man's bed on Tsunade's orders.

Because Hinata couldn't do that, she was put on what the girls called "shadow duty", which basically meant she waited in the shadows to see if the men needed a kunai to the gut. Everyone agreed she was best suited to this role; you didn't see or hear Hinata's needles until the blood was rolling down your arm.

So life went on. They all became close friends, but, of course, in a situation like this, they had to. Sakura, Ino, Hinata. They weren't just working together because they were a team. Now they were working together because of trust.

Tsunade only needed them every once in a while, so little changed for Hinata. She was still a part of team Kurenia, and she was still a Hyuuga. Hanabi was still her little sister, and Neji was still her cousin. She was still in love with Naruto. To the unobservant, Hinata's life hadn't changed at all.

But that wasn't true. It was easy to see the little changes, if you knew where to look. Hinata was more confident; she looked you in the eye when she spoke, and her stutter was all but gone. She started taking more care of her hair; not to the point of where she was vain about it, but now, at least, Hinata acknowledged her hair as a womanly attribute. And she stopped hiding in her baggy clothes; for the first time in her life, Hinata walked down the streets of Konoha in a tight-fitting shirt, without feeling as though she had to hide in a body-swallowing sweatshirt.

Everything was good. Everything was fine. Until team Kunoichi (as they liked to call themselves) were given the mission to use Uchiha Itachi as a source of information on the Akatsuki.

And then everything changed.

XXX

"Sit." Tsunade said, pointing to the three chairs that sat in front of her desk, rubbing her temples with one hand. She had a headache, that, for once, was not from drinking too much sake the night before. She just had a headache for running Konoha.

Hinata, Sakura and Ino sat, looking at each other out of the corner of their eyes. Rarely did Tsunade actually summon them; usually when team Kunoichi was given an assignment, it was through Shizune, or a piece of paper. If they were seeing the Hokage in person, something must be changing.

"I'm sure you all have heard of Uchiha Itachi." Tsunade began bluntly. "He murdered the entire Uchiha clan, minus Sasuke, is a member of Akatsuki, and has tried to capture Naruto several times. As a former ANBU Captain, he also knows many things about Konoha that an enemy of our village should not know. Because of all this, he poses as a serious threat to us. We have tried, many times, to get rid of him. However, as I'm sure you three know, Uchiha Itachi is very difficult to dispose of, for more than one reason." Tsunade looked down at the desk, and sighed. Her headache was getting worse.

"But, Tsunade-sensei," Ino began, looking at Hinata and Sakura for support. She was the unofficial leader of the team, and the two other kunoichi were happy to let her handle that responsibility. "Why are you telling us this? What do you want us to do?" Ino, it seemed, shared Tsunade's blunt nature. "Itachi is a strong shinobi than all three of us, not to mention his partner Kisame, who could probably kill team Kunoichi with both hands tied behind his back. What, exactly, do you think three kunoichi can do that countless higher-level shinobi already haven't?" Ino's word felt heavy in the still air.

There was a long pause, and Sakura shifted uncomfortably in her seat. It was no secret that she despised Uchiha Itachi for having destroyed the Uchiha clan, and setting Sasuke on the path that ended ultimately in darkness. Hinata knew that revenge has longed burned in her heart. Surely the Hokage must know this as well. Why, then, would she sent them on such a mission. As Ino said, none of them were strong enough for this.

"I hear that the Uchiha's partner has a weakness for pretty women." Tsunade said finally, and all three girls blinked in surprise. That was **not **what they had been expecting to hear. _"She's afraid to say Itachi's name."_ Hinata realized. _"We all are."_

Tsunade looked down at her hands, then up at the three girls, then back down at her hands. "Use what I am telling you to your advantage. I trust you girls, and believe that you can do this." Tsunade's voice trembled, but she cleared her throat. "I know what I'm asking you to do is rather unusual, but you are female warriors, and this is not the first, nor will it be the last seduction mission you are assigned."

Seduction mission. That made this sound so final. Before, acting as a prostitute had seemed like a game, something silly and easy that they could laugh about later. It was different when they were going to have to be acting as prostitutes for two S-rank missing-nin.

"But Tsunade-sensei-" Sakura began.

Tsunade cut her off. "No. There are no buts. You knew what you were getting into when you agreed to be a part of this team. I know what I'm asking you to do is going to be hard, and that you may not be entirely comfortable with this, but this is your duty to Konoha. Now, can you do this?"

Within the folds of her sleeve, Hinata fingered one of her senbons, feeling the razor-sharp edges gently brush her fingers. Could she do this? Probably. Did she want to do this? No. But the Hokage was right. This was her duty to Konoha. "Hai Tsunade-sama. If this is what you need me to do, then I can do that." Hinata thanked whatever Gods there were that her voice had been steady, and her stutter had not chosen that moment to return.

Beside her, Ino and Sakura seemed to be coming to similar conclusions. Sakura, of course, would do this for Sasuke. If she could break his brother when he could not, maybe then Sasuke would view her as an equal. Maybe she could help him.

Ino would do this because she had to; like Hinata, Ino knew this was her duty. Of course, Ino was also going to do this because she was afraid for Sakura and Hinata. If she disagreed, Hinata and Sakura would still be sent. But they would be without her, their leader, the sluttiest of them. She had to go, if for no other reason than to keep her teammates safe.

"Yes Tsunade-sensei." The blond and the pinkette spoke together, and Hinata felt oddly alone.

Tsunade didn't smile. If anything, she looked more tired than she had before they agreed. "You will leave tonight. Waste no time. Our spies have reported that the Uchiha and his partner have been seem in Hishobi. Get there no later than tomorrow morning. Understood?"

"Understood Tsunade-sensei!" All three girls spoke together. They were a team, after all.

XXX

They traveled in silence, and in darkness. In the forest, the only light came from the waxing moon and few visible stars. The darkness didn't bother them; they were ninja. The dark was their friend. No, it was silence that bothered them. More than anything, Hinata wanted to speak with her two teammates. Did they feel the same way she did. Were they nervous? Scared? Excited? Hinata couldn't say for sure, but whenever she thought of what was going to happen once they found the the Uchiha and the shark-man, her stomach tighten uncomfortably.

But no one spoke. None of them were willing to break the silence. And so they continued on towards their goal, mouths dry and stomach clenched.

XXX

Hinata's first impression of Hishobi was that it was small. In the pre-dawn lighting, it was hard to see, but she was guessing there were no more than five hundred permanent villagers. Not exactly where she would have expected two S-rank missing-nin to spend the day (or week), but then again, the Uchiha and his partner would want to keep a low profile. The two men were some of the most wanted criminals in the world after all.

Team Kunoichi had landed just outside of Hishobi, and changed from their battle outfits to something less... noticeable. After all, Sakura black and pink outfit might be a tip off to who she is (that is what she wore when she killed Sasori), and Ino's low-cut, high-rising shirt would definitely raise some eyebrows. Hinata changed to blend in. She was on shadow duty again, and would therefore need to be as inconspicuous as possible.

It wasn't hard to find the brothel, and it wasn't hard for Hinata to show the owner a fist full of senbons, asking for a room to use as their own for a night or two while they posed as prostitutes. No, that wasn't the hard part at all. The hard part was waiting.

The three girls whittled the day away in their room, Sakura by re-reading one of those damned medic books that she always took with her (Hinata suspected that she sometimes did so to make Ino jealous), Ino spend the day alternating between arranging flowers that Hinata brought her, and by brushing her hair (or applying make-up, or something alone those lines) and Hinata passed the day by helping the two other girls. They had the hardest job after all. But Sakura and Ino didn't always need the Hyuuga, so thankfully, she did have some time to herself.

When Hinata wasn't buying food from one of the vendors in the street, or going to gather armfuls of flowers, she was practicing her aim. "You could never practice enough." That was one of Neji's favorite sayings.

And slowly, painfully, the day passed. The brothel began to wake up, but much to Hinata's surprise, none of the other woman bothered Sakura or Ino. _"Maybe this sort of thing happens all the time, and they are used to kunoichi posing at whores."_ She thought, and then shuddered. That thought was too horrible to dwell on.

"We should probably head downstairs." Sakura said, face pale, and Ino nodded, looking determined. Hinata hated this. They were leaving too much to chance. IF the two men were even still in town. IF for whatever reason the shark-man really did want to go to the brothel. IF his partner did come along, instead of going off on his own. If, if, if.

The girls have their orders though. And they are going to find the Uchiha and the shark-man if it kills them. But hopefully it won't.

Ino and Sakura send themselves one last fleeting glance in the mirror before heading downstairs. Hinata slips out the window, hundreds of needles hidden within the long sleeves of her shirt.

She tours the city from atop the roofs, pearly white eyes scanning the ground for a flash of blue, or pale, pale skin. No such luck. Hinata hopes that Ino and Sakura are having more luck. Then she thinks about what that means. And shudders.

But maybe the Gods are with team Kunoichi tonight, because just as she is about to give up hope, Hinata sees two men walking down the dirty street towards the whore house; one man is tall, tall, tall, with blue skin and an evil smirk, the other is pale, pale, pale with black hair and a blank expression. Hinata's heart misses a beat, and then begins to thud painfully against her ribcage.

Landing lightly in the yard of one of the run-down houses, Hinata darts closer to the two men, holding her breath. Even without her Byakugan, she can tell that both men possess an amazing amount of chakara. If push comes to shove, and the girls lose the element of surprise, then there is no hope. Team Kunoichi couldn't possibly hope to defeat just one of them, never mind both.

"-Need to lighten up a little Itachi." A low, cruel sounding growl. She knows that belongs to the shark-man, even though she can't see.

The Uchiha's response (if he had one) was lost in the mock-happy shrieks of the girls standing outside the brothel. Hinata can pick out Ino's exceptionally high shriek, and can just picture the blond beauty fluttering all over the shark-man. Ino is smart; she'll let Sakura handle the Uchiha.

Hinata can't watch, all she does is look up at the night sky, and cross her fingers. _"Please, please, please choose them. Please, please, please."_ Hinata feels sick to her stomach for wishing such a thing, even though she knows that if Ino or Sakura was in her place, they would be wishing the same thing. That is the plan, after all.

The night wind runs fingers through her sleek, black hair, and Hinata shivers. And waits. Curls her fingers around a needle. Bits her lip. Resists the temptation to stick her head around the wall, and see if her teammates have managed to seduce the killers.

Waiting. And then she watches as pale pink rose petals drift past her hiding place. Ino's signal. Everything is working perfectly. Hinata's lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Against all odds, the men have chosen her friends. Hinata takes another deep breath, and then lets it out before kneeling down into a crouch, and jumping up to land lightly on the roof of some villager's house. The plan is to wait for a couple minutes. Element of surprise.

Thankfully, no one is looking up towards the sky, but if they were, Hinata might find herself in an awkward situation. Balanced perfectly on the roof, with her long hair and baggy sleeves blowing in the wind, senbon tips just visible through her clenched fingers. But no one looks up. So she is safe.

She runs through the plan again. Jump through the window, catch the Akatsuki members off balance, pin them to the wall with her needles, disarm them, block their chakara, blind the Uchiha, and begin questioning. It's the perfect plan. Really, nothing could go wrong.

Except Hinata knows something will. Still, she can't run and leave Ino and Sakura alone. So taking one last deep breath of the cool night air, she heads towards the open windows of the brothel, looking for the one with the arrangement of roses and lilies.

Standing directly underneath Ino and Sakura room, Hinata can hear the snippets of conversation. Something is wrong. The voices of her teammates are missing. A hand of ice curls around Hinata's heart and squeezes. She's scared. As Hinata curls one hand around the ledge of the windowstill, ready to hoist herself up, she hears a voice that makes her skin crawl. It's not rough and growling like the shark-man's was. This new voice is cold and smooth, completely without emotions.

Instantly, Hinata knows that voice belongs to Uchiha Itachi.

"-There more of you? Is there a third girl coming?"

Ino's voice comes next, and silently, Hinata breaths a sigh of relief, though her relief is short-lived. "No, I told you! It's just the two of us! Why would there be someone else?"

What she does next is stupid, Hinata knows that. But the thought that her teammates could be in danger makes all rational thinking impossible. Needles ready, she pulls herself up onto the window ledge, letting a collection of senbons fly. In the dim lighting, she smiles slightly as the needles hit the mark, and one of the shark-man's arms is pinned to the table. He lets loose a string curse, and looks her way. But Hinata has already moved; crouched on the ground, she knows she only has a second before she needs to make her next move.

Sakura and Ino are sitting awkwardly on the bed, wrists bound together. Their eyes are wide with fear. Kisame, the shark-man, is still trying to tug his arm free of Hinata's trap. But where is the second man? Where is the Uchiha?

"Hinata!" Sakura yells, and automatically, Hinata ducks, rolling to the side to look up at her enemy.

Big mistake.

Her first impression of Uchiha Itachi is a handsome face made cruel by a life of fighting, pale skin and dark hair. Then those dull black eyes flash blood red. Damn. His Sharingan.

Then Hinata's world goes red and black, and all she can hear is the cawing of crows.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry about the long update. I was working on an Avatar story, but I'm having writers block, so I thought I'd update this for all you lovely people out there.**

When Hinata comes around, the first thing she realizes is that she has been stripped of her weapons, something that makes her uncomfortable in more ways than one. First of all, she's not used to being without her senbons; Hinata has become used to the extra weight on her arms that comes from wearing several gauntlets full of needles. She only ever takes them off when she is sleeping. Waking up without her needles a room with two S-rank shinobi is about as bad as it gets.

But secondly, and more important, is the way her senbons would have to be removed. Hinata wears three gauntlets (stuffed chalk full of needles) strapped to each arm (six in total). The gauntlets are lightweight, and she normally wears them under her shirt (and sometimes cloak, or jacket, or whatever she may be wearing over a shirt). If someone other than herself wanted to take the senbon-holders off, they would have to reach up her shirt. Or, if they did not have the patience to do that, simply take her shirt off entirely. Both options are rather...bad.

Thankfully, Hinata is still wearing her shirt. But she can't rule out the possibility that it was put back on. She shudders in disgust.

If it had been Sakura or Ino who had done that, Hinata would not have been as bothered. But they are still tied together, sitting where they were before she was caught in the Uchiha's Sharingan. Hinata doubts it was one of her teammates.

Which leaves only two possible choices: the Uchiha or the shark-man. Hinata's cheeks instantly catch fire at that thought as she looks around her room, and spots her gautlets laying on the table. Not good.

The second thing she realizes is that her arms are tied tightly behind her (Hinata can feel rough, coarse rope digging into her skin, and wonders where the rope came from), and she is propped awkwardly against one of the bed legs. What went wrong with their plan? How did that the Uchiha know that a team made-up solely of kunoichi would come for him? Why did the tables turn, so that the three girls captured and ready for questioning, instead of the missing-nin?

Hinata hates losing. Like Neji, she hates being beaten by anyone but herself. And as she glances around the room, trying to find the enemies who tied her and her teammates up, Hinata's mind is racing. How did this happen? They are team Kunoichi. They never lose.

"Looks like our little mouse finally woke up." Hinata's head snaps around, and her body tenses as the shark-man steps into the light. He's even more terrifying up close. "Our little mouse was armed to the teeth, wasn't she Itachi?" Kisame (shark-man. Hinata just can't stop calling him that) holds up one of the gauntlets. "What kind of trouble were you expecting to run into, little mouse?" His small, fish-eyes are cold, and his cruel smile does little to warm them.

Hinata suddenly hates this man. She is not a little mouse. Not anymore.

"Kisame. Don't antagonize her." The Uchiha steps out of the shadows, face blank (as always) as he looks down at Hinata. She glared up at him, although she has a feeling her glare is nothing compared to the murderous look he must be receiving from Sakura.

"Well, congratulations." Ino says in a sarcastic voice, and Hinata feels a rush of affections for the blond. "You caught us. Now what?"

Itachi pulls a chair out from underneath the rickety table that stood in the middle of the room, and sits down. Gracefully. Hinata didn't even know it was possible to make sitting down on a chair look elegant, but apparently, nothing is impossible for the Uchiha. She suddenly remember they are still in a brothel, which seems like an odd place to conduct business to her. Hinata bites the inside of her cheek, not wanting to laugh. There's nothing funny about this situation. She and her fellow teammates are stuck in a room with two of the most dangerous shinobi in the world; a room over a brothel.

"My partner thinks we should make you do what the whores you were posing as would, and see where things go from there." He says, calmly. Hinata suddenly hates him as well.

"There are three of us, and two of you." This time, it's Sakura who speaks. "Seems like one of us would be left out."

"I'm sure we could get around that." Itachi continues, his lips curling into what might have been a smirk, had he dared to show any emotion. Hinata's skin crawls at what he is suggesting.

Ino and Sakura, apparently, have more nothing to say, and silence falls on the room. Hinata has never been in a brothel (at night or during the day), and just because of the sounds she can hear for those few minutes in which no one speaks, she never wants to again.

"What about you, little mouse?" Kisame, bored with the silence, turns his attention to Hinata. "You've been oddly quite."

She responds by spitting in his face. Hinata knows her team is playing a dangerous game, but the thrill of egging on these oh-so-deadly missing-nin makes up for the fear that courses through her body.

Of course, she pays for her stupidity seconds later; a blue blur, the smacking sound of flesh against flesh, and Hinata's head snaps to the side, cheek stinging. Her eyes widen, and she feels tears prick her eyes at the sudden, unexpected pain. _"Don't cry!"_ She pleads, and bits her lip to keep the pain away.

"You forget your place little mouse." The Uchiha says, boredly.

"My name is not little mouse." Hinata says through gritted teeth, pleased to find her voice is steady, as she turns to meet those black (soulless) eyes. "My name is Hyuuga Hinata."

"A Hyuuga?" Kisame repeats, and she can tell he is sizing her up. She doesn't look strong, she knows that. But she is. Now if she could only get these damn ropes off. Then she'd show them the true power of a Mainbranch Hyuuga. "How much do you think we could get for holding her captive?" The shark-man asks, turning to his pale partner.

"Who are you, Kazuku?" Itachi asks in what could be annoyance, raising one eyebrow. "What does it matter how much she's worth?" Kisame shrugs, but says nothing more.

Another silence. "We know you're planning to attack Konoha." Sakura finally says, in a bold voice, and Hinata blinks in surprise, although she does her best to hid it. They know no such thing. What is Sakura trying to get at?

"And where did you learn that information, rose-head? It's not true; so your spies must be poorly informed." The Uchiha states, pale fingers drumming against the wooden table. Another sign that he is human.

"We have names you know." Sakura continues, her voice taunt with barely-controlled anger. "And I didn't learn that, I guessed. Naruto told me you two tried to capture him a couple years ago, but were beaten by the Toad Sannin. I lied when I said I know you are planning to attack Konoha. What I should have said was 'We know you are planning something to do with Naruto'. So what if you didn't catch him the first time? You two don't look like the kind to give up, and the Akatsuki doesn't strike me as the kind of group that would easily accept defeat."

Kisame laughs, and Hinata shudders. Again. "I remember that yellow-haired brat. We would have caught him too, if that stupid Toad Sage hadn't come along. Oh well." The blue-skinned shinobi bares his teeth in a feral sort of grin. "There's always next time. That fox jinchūriki won't stay lucky forever."

For no apparent reason (or maybe it's that the Uchiha's soulless eyes remind her of the current Kazekage's), Hinata finds herself thinking of Gaara of the Desert, who was killed by two members of the Akatsuki not that long ago. The redhead had also been captured (this time successfully) for his jinchūriki. True, he had been brought back to life by the medic Chiyo, but Gaara had lost his jinchūriki powers to the Akatsuki. For reasons that had at the time been unclear. They hadn't just killed Gaara. They had stripped him of his identity too. The Akatsuki had taken from Gaara everything that made the sand-wielding shinobi.

The thought of Naruto; loud, blundering, kind-hearted, determined Naruto, lying on the ground, pale with death, makes Hinata want to punch something.

Then she understands.

"You're planning something with the jinchūriki, aren't you?" Hinata asks in a soft voice, her muscles tense. All the attention in the room is now focused on her. "That's why you took Gaara. That's why you want Naruto-kun." Silently, she curses herself for that slip of the tongue. Hinata isn't the shy, timid, Naruto-obsessed girl that she used to; now she's confident and strong, can talk to her once-beloved without even the slightest blush gracing her cheeks. Still, old habits die hard.

"Seems like you aren't the smart one anymore rosy." Itachi says, narrowing his eyes at Hinata. "And how did you figure that one out, little mouse?"

"It was easy." Hinata says, curling her upper lip in anger. "I though the Akatsuki was supposed to be smart, but clearly, your only defining trait is strength. Your plans aren't thought out in the slightest; anyone who graduated from the Ninja Academy could figure out what you are attempting to do. And here I was, thinking you were some kind of evil genius. Seems like the Uchiha prodigy isn't all he's chalked up to be."

The atmosphere in the room is tense and brittle, ready to break at any minute. Itachi's face is blank, and the Uchiha and the Hyuuga lock eyes in a battle of wills.

"What do you want from us?" Ino asks, her voice sharp as she tries to draw the missing-nins attention away from the Hyuuga Heiress. Smart move; Hinata isn't sure her staring contest with the Uchiha would have ended well. "If it's sex you want, then we'll give it to you. But I have a feeling that's not the reason you have us three tied up."

"No, it's not." Itachi says calmly, finally taking his eyes off Hinata. "We know you're on a team with the blond brat rosy, and we also know that Mrs. Hyuuga here would giver her life for the fox." Hinata's face heats up. "If you two are captured by the Akatsuki, and Naruto-kun knows that to be true, then he'll come rushing off to rescue you." His voice is mocking, and Hinata hates him more than she's ever hated anyone in her life. The girls are silent, and the Uchiha seems to take that as an agreement.

"And what will happen to Ino?" Sakura asks, her voice trembling slightly. Hinata was about to ask the same question. In her head, she'd been adding two and two together, only to get five.

"She looks too much like Deidara; there's no way we're bringing her back to the base. One blond idiot is enough." Kisame grumbles.

Itachi gives team Kunoichi that faint, little half-smirk that makes him look so much like Sasuke. Hinata's dislike for him reaches a new level. "Wasn't she the one who said if it's sex we wanted, then she'd give it." A hand of ice grips Hinata's heart. "The blond one stays behind with Kisame. Since the fox has no connection to her, she's useless to us."

Hinata feels herself go numb with fear for her friend, and distantly, she can hear Sakura protesting. _"The blond one stays behind with Kisame."_ No. Not Ino. That's not fair. Please. Not Ino. Team Kunoichi is nothing without Ino.

"Sakura, be quite." Ino's voice, though subdued, is strong. The blond kunoichi raises her head, and meets the cruel eyes of the shark-like shinobi. Hinata admires the blond for being to brave, although she can see Ino swallow nervously. Beneath the Hyuuga's numbness, she feels a river of rage.

"Well then," Kisame says, smiling again in that terrifying way. "If that's everything, you should probably take these kunoichi and go. The sooner the Hokage realizes they are missing, the sooner that blond fox kit will come get them."

Hinata glances at Sakura, and they both nod a fraction of an inch. They will try to escape, once the Uchiha is all alone. Ino is a big girl; she can fend for herself. Hinata has no doubts that the blond kunoichi could take out the blue missing-nin...if she weren't so scared and confused. But they will never have a better chance than the one that is being offered. There is no plan. Just run.

"Oh, and one thing." The Uchiha adds, almost as if this is an afterthought. "Run, and the blond girl dies." It's almost as if he knew what they were thinking.

The terror on Ino's face is mirrored perfectly by the look of horror on Sakura's. Hinata is scared for Ino, true. But even more, Hinata only feels a wave of cold, mind-consuming anger. _"I'll get you for this Itachi Uchiha." _She thinks, sharp nails digging into her palms. _"I'll get you for this, for treating my teammates in such a way."_

XXX

Ino is scared, to put things plainly. She's whored herself out before; that's nothing new. But always, **always**, she was in control of the situation. She knew nothing would go wrong, because her teammates would be there to help her, and keep her safe if something even went slightly away from the plan. Ino knew she could count on them, Sakura and Hinata.

So she was never scared,

But this is different. She's not in control, and this isn't just some rouge ninja that she'll be stripping down for; it's a missing-nin, and one of the Akatsuki. Ino doesn't know what's going to happen to her, and worse, she's all alone. For all her brave talk, Ino is only sixteen. And deep down, there is a little girl living inside of her who hates the shinobi way of life.

But she isn't a shinobi. Ino is a kunoichi. And things are different. So she puts on a strong face, and pretends she doesn't care.

Ino may be scared for herself, and for her safety, and for her teammates. But she's certainly not scared for the men who hold them captive. Why should she be?

She's not scared for the shark-man, and she's not scared for the Uchiha. That is, until she gets a look at Hinata's face. The pretty Hyuuga heiress's face is contorted into a snarl of rage. Those blank white eyes are filled with a burning fury. Every inch of the girl's body is taunt and she looks ready to attack. The gentle girl that Ino knows has disappeared, to be replaced by a girl who only wants one thing. Revenge.

And for the first time, Ino feels a thread for fear for Itachi Uchiha, who underestimated the black-haired girl

That pale face, alight with anger, is burned into Ino's memory. She knows they will be alright, even as they are blinded by strips of cloth, even as their hands are bound together. Even as they are pushed out the door, into the unknown, forced to place their trust in a murderer.

She knows they will be alright. Hinata will see to that.

Hinata's pale face, rigid with determination and dislike, burned in the blond's mind, gives Ino courage for what happens next.

As she makes her first stand, all alone.


	3. Chapter 3

The cold air is like a slap to the face. Now both of Hinata's cheeks were raw; one from the wind and one from Kisame's palm. The strip of black cloth bound tightly across her eyes is more for show than anything else. All Hinata needs to do is activate the Byakugan, and she would be able to see as clearly as if there was no cloth. But the Uchiha would hear her muttering the activation, and she didn't want to find out what would happen to Sakura (or Ino) if she did so.

So Hinata resists the urge to activate her clan's secret talent, and instead stumbles along blindly behind the Uchiha, hands tied together by a length of coarse rope. Behind her, Sakura stumbles and trips over every little thing. Hinata winces. There is nothing like being blinded to humble a proud and great shinobi. She wishes there was something she could do to help her friend, but there isn't, and it takes most of Hinata's focus not to trip over her own feet, leaving little room to help someone else.

She isn't sure how long they make their way unseeingly through what Hinata imagines is a forest. They could have been walking for merely minutes, or hours, or maybe even the entire night. Hinata can't think straight; her mind is on Ino, her friend, their leader. What are they going to do? What is going to happen to them? She knows all too well that as soon as Naruto catches wind of the fact that the Akatsuki has kidnapped Sakura and herself, he will come racing (like the stupid, idiodic hero that he is) to save them. Which is exactly what the Akatsuki wants. And once he gets there, they will kill him.

Unless Hinata can find someway out of this mess. But that would mean taking charge. Hinata's stomach twists unhappily. Even now, with all her knewly found self-confidence, the idea of being a leader made her want to curl up in ball and sleep until her knight in shining armor comes to save her.

But one of her knights in shining armor was acting as a prostitute, and the other would be killed if he came to rescue his princess. So like it or not, Hinata was going to have to summon all her courage, and save herself and Sakura. Somehow.

Hinata was so deep in thought that she missed the Uchiha's whispered "Stop." Instead, she walks right past the man who murdered his own family, and probably would have continued walking right off the edge of the cliff (or maybe it was a hill) had the Uchiha not grabbed her arm and pull her backwards.

His grip was bruising, and Hinata hissed in pain as he pulled her backwards. Her arm seems to go up in flames, burning from the heat of the Uchiha's fingers. Or maybe that is just something her sleep-deprived, adrenaline-filled brain comes up with as the man who bears a striking resemblance to Sasuke pulls her backwards. She trips over her own feet, and, for a second or two, regains her balance against the Uchiha's chest.

His heartbeat is steady. It's the heartbeat of a man who is no longer affected by life. Hinata's head spins as she listens to the gentle 'thud' of Itachi's heart.

Men can pretend and kill and murder and soak themselves in blood, but no matter what they do, men will always be attracted to beauty. Be it in the form of a woman or another man. Itachi Uchiha can say what he likes. But he will always, always be a man.

A wise kunoichi uses her body as another weapon. Tsunade-sensei does. Ino does. Anko-sama does. Even Sakura does. As a kunoichi, you learn to form physical attachments to no one. Sex does not equal love.

Could she seduce this man? Would it even be possible? Would the great Itachi Uchiha fall for some mouse-of-a-Hyuuga-girl? And would she be able to live with herself if she did?

They are moving again, although the Uchiha still maintains a firm grip on Hinata's arm. She assumes he is doing the same to Sakura, since the Uchiha seems to actually be taking them somewhere now, instead of just having them walk blindly around the forest. After several minutes, Hinata can hear the dull thundering of a waterfall. Her heart twists with irrational panic.

Is the Uchiha going to try and drown them?

The thundering of thousands and thousands of buckets full of water is deafening. Hinata tries (uselessly) to tug her arm away from the Uchiha. Her mouth opens in a wordless scream; she can feel the spray of the waterfall on her cheeks. The last thought that comes to mind before she is shoved under the relentless, pounding water was _"Sakura...I'm sorry."_

Hinata is drowning. Water is filling her open mouth and flooding to her lungs. She tries to swim away, but the heavy water that pours straight down onto her pushes her weak body to the bottom of the lake, or cave, or river, or whatever the hell it is. The blindfold is being torn from her eyes, but it doesn't matter. The world is going dark anyways. Hinata doesn't care. As her body slowly drifts through the water, she is surprised to find that dying from lack of air beneath the water is a rather nice way to go.

But as usual, someone has to go and ruin her plans. A strong arm grips the sodden mess of clothes on her back, and Hinata is dragged to the surface, spluttering and coughing, trying to expell the water from her chest. The blindfold is lopsided; she can partly see out of one eye, and as her eyes adjust, Hinata takes in her surroundings. A cave, completely sealed on all sides, with a pool of water in the middle. She sees no sign of the waterfall that Itachi just tried to drown her in, or the forest.

Must be some kind of jutsu.

More coughing and gasping reaches Hinata's ears, and she turns, as best she can while being held by a complete and utter stranger who's oddly relucant to let her go. The newly arrived must be Sakura.

"Hey Itachi, you made it back, yeah." An odd voice; Hinata can tell that the owner of the speaking voice is not from Konoha, or even the Fire Country. A strange accent; she's never heard one like it before.

"What's this Itachi? You brought us back toys to play with?" That voice is directly above her, drawling and carefree, with a hint of cruelty. The voice of her current captor. Without warning, the blindfold is worn from her face, and Hinata blinks in the dim lighting, eyes seeking her pink-haired friend.

Sakura is leaning tiredly against a blond who looks eerily like Ino. In fact, Hinata does a double take, her heart about to burst with joy at the news that somehow, Ino ended up here with them. But then the Hyuuga looks again. Sees the flat chest, the shorter hair, the broader facial features. Oh. It's a boy. He's looking down at Sakura with a mix of mild curiosity and boredom. Like he's the cat and Sakura is the mouse he's already caught many, many times. Hinata notes that Sakura still wears her blindfold.

"These are not toys Hidan. They are crucial in making the fox kit seek us out." Even dripping wet, the Uchiha manages to exclude an aura of dignity. His coal-black hair is pressed to his shoulders, sleek with water. Hinata experiences the urge to run her hand through that low ponytail of hair, and then blushes.

"That's no fun."  
_  
_Itachi says nothing, merely turns away to wring water from his hair and Hinata twists her head, trying to get a look at face that goes with that sadistic voice. Another male, with pale skin and eyes the color of Ino's precious pink roses. A smirk seems to tug at his thin lips as he looks down at Hinata, and his sleek silver hair is like nothing she has ever seen.

She swallows nervously, and her pearl eyes dart around the room. Hinata feels like a caged animal; trapped, and uncertain about her future.

"What happened to the blond bitch?" The silver-haired man asks. "I thought there were supposed to be three." He yawns widely, and Hinata catches a glimpse of shockingly white teeth, some of which have been filed into fangs.

Itachi's face remains perfectly blank, although Hinata gets the feeling he is mentally sighing. "The blond _kunoichi _is staying behind with Kisame; at least for now." She notes how he puts the slightest amount of stress on the word 'kunoichi'.

The silver-haired man laughs. "She's in for the fuck of her life."

There's a moment of shocked silence, then Sakura screams something that sounded like "You mother-fucking bastard!" before lunging at the man. Or, at least, trying to. The blond boy (because he's not really a man; Hinata can see that he's only two or three years older than herself) maintains a firm grip around Sakura's waist; so that instead of rushing forward and pounding the man into a bloody mess, she merely tugs in vain against the strong arms of the blond, screaming and spitting and crying.

Hinata's spine stiffens in anger, and her eyes grow cold. But she does not react like Sakura. Instead, her hands curl into fists, and she pushes that anger away; to the depths of her heart, where it will fester and rot and grow into something deadly. This is just one more nail in the Akatsuki's coffin.

"Hidan!" Itachi's voice is a warning, and the silver-haired man stops laughing, although his eyes still dance with a perverse pleasure. "Watch what you say."

Silence again insues, broken only by Sakura's now quiet sobs. Without looking like she is, Hinata moves an inch or so away from Hidan. If he says something like that again, he's going to find that the Hyuuga's 'Gentle Fists' are not quite so gently after all.

The blond boy speaks up; perhaps, like Hinata, he can no longer take the silence. "Itachi, shouldn't we put them somewhere, yeah? I don't feel like holding this emotional mess all night."  
_  
_Itachi nods. "Did Leader-sama say where he wanted them?"

The blond shakes his head. "He'll probably want to meet them tomorrow, yeah, but I don't think he cares where they go."

Itachi nods again, and then turns away, walking down one of the shadowy halls that branch off of the main room. He says nothing, but somehow the blond and Hidan understand that they are supposed to follow the Uchiha to wherever he is going.

Hidan drags Hinata down the hall, completely disregarding the fact that she is tired, hungry and almost drowned less than ten minutes ago. Or maybe he just enjoys her pain. The latter seems more likely to Hinata. The blond boy, however, is practically carrying Sakura, and Hinata feels a stab of jealousy. Why did she have to get the arrogant jerk who seems determined to rip her arm from her socket?

Hinata falls into a stupor of sleep, hunger and pain. Her feet mechanically keep trudging along, but her mind has gone dark and blank. All she can see is the brightness of the blond boy's hair, and the pale gleaming of the Uchiha's skin.

At some point, Hinata remembers stumbling to the ground, and refusing to get up. She is roughtly lifted into the air by Hidan, who carries her as if Hinata weighed nothing more than a twig. His skin is oddly cool, and in her delusions brought on by exhaustion, Hinata rests her feverish head against his neck. She's beyond carrying right now.

Why hadn't they just let her drown?

She's being laid down on a gritty, stone floor; Sakura curled next to her on the ground. Opening her eyes, Hinata sees a dark, room made entirely of stone; no windows, no furniture. It's like a tomb.

"See you tomorrow." Hidan calls jeeringly over his shoulder before he exits. The door that does not exists is closed and sealed; becoming nothing more than a space on the rocky wall. The two kunoichi are plunged into darkness. Darkness. And silence.

"Hinata?" Sakura croaks, and Hinata can hear the pink-haired girl sitting up.

"I'm here." She reaches out, groping in the darkness, until she finds her friend's slender hand. Small and calloused; the hands of a medic.

The two girls huddle together in the blackness, trying to preserve heat, trying to stay warm, just trying to get some goddamn comfort out of the feeling of another's body pressing aganist their own.

Hinata allows Sakura to cry on her shoulder. That's what Ino would do. And eventually, Sakura drops off into a fitful sleep, too tired to keep crying. The Hyuuga's shoulder and neck are slick with tears. But she doesn't mind.

Instead, Hinata forces herself to stay awake. Running her hands through Sakura's soft hair, she hums a song to herself, eyes and ears straining for the slighest sound. The slighest glimpse of light.

Hinata sits in the dark.

And waits.

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait for an update. I was finishing 'Small Steps' while juggling school and getting ready for my dance performance (yes, those last two are still in effect). For those of who you want to keep track, pairings are probably going to be as follows: DeidaraxSakura, ItachixHinata and, possibly, KisamexIno. Oh, and by the way, there is no Mandara in this story. Sorry. If you're looking for that, try somewhere else. **


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata isn't sure when she dropped off to sleep. She had planned to stay awake the entire night, watching over Sakura, and making sure nothing happened that shouldn't have. However, her exhausted body had other ideas. The adrenaline rush Hinata had felt earlier was long over, leaving the Hyuuga drained and feverish, although a restless energy born from fear still coursed through her veins. Hinata didn't think she would be able to fall asleep. Not in a place like this. A place where she was friendless and alone, a place that would eventually be Naruto's demise, a place where ever person was a foe that she would have to trick or defeat.

She stayed awake for as long as she could. But in the end, Hinata, like Sakura, succumbed to the forgetfulness of deep sleep.

XxX

"Wake up." The command is followed by a sharp pain in her right side. As Hinata slowly wakes up, she has the impression that once again, she is being pulled out of deep, silent water. It takes her most of a minute to become fully awake; her heavy eyes want nothing more than to close, and remain closed for the next week.

Sleeping for a week, however, is clearly not an option. Another sharp pain in her side. Hinata groans, and cracks open one white eye to glare up at Hidan; pale hair frames a pale face and his smirk reveals those pearl-white fangs. She allows her open eye to shut, cursing Hidan with every fiber in her body as Hinata pushes herself up off the ground, and into a sitting position.

Why did Hidan feel as though it was his personal mission to make Hinata's time with the Akatsuki more of a hell than it was already going to be?

"Good morning sunshine!" The albino says cheerfully. Hinata gazes at the silver-haired man in disgust. Next to her, Sakura is stirring. Good. At least now she won't have to face whatever comes next alone. "Did you sleep well?" Hidan reaches out a hand as if to touch her face, but Hinata smacks his hand away, eyes narrowing.

"Don't. Ever. Touch. Me." She hisses, fingers automatically curling into fists; fists that would normally be quickly filled with needles. But someone took her senbons, and refuses to give them back.

"Hidan, treat our prisoners with more respect. Hyuuga, remember your place."

Grudgingly, or so it seems, Hidan steps back, away from Hinata, and allows another man to step forward. On an impulse, Hinata reaches out to tightly grip Sakura's hand. "My name is Nagato, but you may call me Pein. I am the Leader of the Akatsuki. You two much be the kunoichi from Konoha."

The first thing Hinata notices about Pein is his piercings. Lots and lots of piercings. All over his face. She shudders in disgust; who would willing do that to themselves? Tearing her eyes away from the multiple metal studs inserted into the man's face, Hinata looks up and then immediately looks back down again. His eyes... They are truly terrifying, even more so than Itachi's. They are endless rings of black and white.

Hinata feels like looking into those man's eyes for too long would make her loose all sense of who and what she was.

There is a long pause (even Hidan) is silent, and Hinata feels like she should say something. "I am Hinata Hyuuga, and this is Sakura Haruno." She almost says 'It is a pleasure to meet you' but catches herself in time. It is NOT a pleasure to meet this man, no matter how polite he seems. Twisting her fingers together nervously (an old habit; she thought she broke it long ago), Hinata raises her pearl-like orbs to meet the endless spirals that make up Pein-sama's eyes.

Pein-sama nods, almost thoughtfully, as if committing those names to memory. "I know that sleeping in this cave must not have been very comfortable for you." His tone remains polite and cool; like the Uchiha, the Leader of the Akatsuki manages to speak without placing any emotions into his voice. "Is there anything we can do for you that would make you feel less stressful?"

What a quaint way to word that. Hinata is tempted to snap at the man; demand he ask them what he really means. But angering this man would only spell disaster for both her and Sakura. So she swallows her unkind words, and bows her head. "Hai, Pein-sama, there are many things I would like. I would like food and water for myself and Sakura. I would like to be provided a way in which to bath. I would like to be given something to sleep on other than this stone floor."

Hinata's voice grows very quite. "And I would like a guarantee from you that no harm will come to Sakura and myself."

The room falls silent again, and Hinata is afraid she may have gone too far. She braces herself for an onslaught of harsh words, or a slap to the face. However, neither of those things happen, and Hinata dares to look up at Pein, her shoulders still tense.

Again, Pein nods. "Someone will bring food for both of you later. I will have Konan escort you to the baths. And I will see if some blankets can be brought in here for you and Haruno-san. As for you last request..." Hinata drops her eyes to the floor again. "The only thing I can promise you is that we will start nothing. However, we may finish it. Bear than in mind, Hyuuga-san."

And with one last final nod, Pein exists, taking Hidan and the other man (who Hinata had not noticed until now) with him.

And once again the two girls are plunged into darkness.

"You should have asked him for light." Sakura says, releasing Hinata's hand and shifting her weight on the cold floor. Hinata says nothing. If Sakura wanted something, then she should have spoken up and asked for it.

XxX

She isn't sure how long it is before the door is opened (from the outside, of course) once again. Hinata, who had fallen into a light sleep, jerks awake again, and raises a hand to shield her eyes again the bright light that spills into the dark room from the outside hall.

A woman stands in the doorway, and Hinata is surprised. She thought the Akatsuki was an all-male group. The woman is of average height, with short blue hair, a paper flower tucked above one ear, a silver stud beneath her bottom lip and cool amber eyes. She does not look dangerous, but, like Anko, this woman excludes an aura of power.

"Please come with me." The woman says, her voice soft and calm. "I am Konan. I will show you to the baths."

Hinata hesitates. She does not want to leave this room; it is safe here. But at the same time, she knows she is covered in sweat and dirt, and her skin practically crawls in disgust with the knowledge of how unclear she is.

Sakura stands up and dusts herself off before walking over to Konan. "Hinata, are you coming?" The pink-haired kunoichi asks, as if she was not the one cowering on the ground in fear several minutes ago.

The woman does not look dangerous... And Pein promised that no harm would come to them. Or, at least, that Akatsuki would start nothing. And she really does want to bath. Standing up, and lowering her head so that her black hair hangs around her face like a veil, Hinata walks over to join Sakura and Konan. "Domo arigato Konan-sama." She says softly, hunching her shoulders worriedly.

Konan says nothing, merely turns and begins to walk down the dimly light hall. Afraid of losing her in the twisting halls, the two Konoha kunoichi quickly follow, falling into step a few feet behind the older woman.

The three of them walk in silence. What do you say to the only female kunoichi who is a part of the most feared group in the world?

Turn after turn after turn. Hinata's head is spinning, and she is impressed with Konan's ability to find anything within the Akatsuki base. Judging by the rough stone halls, and the fact that the air is stale and dry, Hinata surmises that the base must be a cave that they modified to fit their needs. A clever idea, but the thought of never seeing sunlight, or feeling the rain on your face makes the Hyuuga shudder.

She most certainly could not live like this.

"This is the female bathing area." Konan says, coming to a halt, and pointing to a door. "I do not feel that I need to accompany you inside; I will wait for you out here." She turned to face Sakura and Hinata, her amber eyes flashing a clear warning. "There is no other way to exit from the room other than this door. Do not try to escape."

Hinata nods. "I understand." She says quietly, and Sakura nods as well.

Konan's face softens slightly. "Good." She moves aside, and the two girls quickly walk past her, desperate to clear from their skin the failure, fear and shame that comes from failing a mission. They may be kunoichi, female warriors, but deep down, they are still young women who would like nothing better than to clean themselves.

"Impressive." Sakura says once they are inside, and Hinata cannot help but agree. The room is large and steamy; like everything else she has seen, windowless and walls of stone. Most of the floor is covered by a large, sunken pit that is filled with murky water. In one corner, as if to prove that the Akatsuki is not entirely barbaric, a rack with towels and soap.

Sakura is already stripping out of her clothes, but Hinata hesitates. She doesn't know how clean that water is, and she doesn't like the idea of being defenseless (naked!) in the Akatsuki base.

But her desire to be clean quickly wins out over her fear, and soon Hinata is also removing her dust-coated clothes, and, on a second thought, bringing them into the water with her. She can't get them as clean as she would have liked, but at least they will be a little fresher.

She sticks one foot into the water, and hisses. Hot. Very hot. "Enter slowly." Sakura advises, already tipping her head back towards the water and running her fingers through her pink hair. Hinata looks away. She is not ashamed to be seen naked by Sakura, nor is she afraid to be caught looking. But she feels that Sakura should at least be allowed a small sliver of privacy.

Gingerly lowering herself into the boiling water, Hinata sighs with contentment. If she closes her eyes, and forces her mind to go black, she can almost pretend she is back at Konoha, happily soaking in the bathhouse there, and always keeping one eye open to watch for peeping toms.

"Hinata, come here and let me help you with your hair." Sakura calls, moving slowly towards the Hyuuga. Perhaps Sakura feels bad about the fearful way she acted earlier, and wants to make it up to Hinata. Or perhaps maybe she just wants to comfort her friend. Either way, Hinata is thankful, and she allows Sakura to scrub at her scalp with strong fingers, letting the dirt wash away.

Konan seems to hover in both girl's minds; invisible, but always there, reminding them not to get too relaxed. Much as Hinata would have liked to sit in that hot water forever, and let her worries fade away, she knows she can't. So after making sure that her body is entirely dirt free, Hinata pulls herself out of the pool, wrings the water from her hair, and makes her way over to where the towels hang.

"Sakura, I have a towel for you." Hinata does not relish the idea of putting on wet clothes, but it's better than changing into dirty clothes with a clean body. The two girls change quickly, and, unsure of what to do with the towels, leave them in a heap on the floor. She feels bad about that, but only for a moment.

Glancing around the bathing area one last time, Hinata sighs. Leaving here will result in going back to her prison, and having the face the fact that she has been captured by the Akatsuki, and is still currently their prisoner. Here, at least, looks remotely normal. In here, it's somewhat easier to pretend.

"Hinata, come on!" Sakura snaps, and Hinata turns, following her friend out the door.

"We are sorry to keep you wait, Konan-sama." Hinata says, keeping her gaze on the older kunoichi's high-heels.

"You took a shorter amount of time than I was expecting." Is all Konan says. Hinata looks up to see the woman tucking something into the folds of her robes; a twisted piece of paper, much like the flower in her hair. Again, Konan turns on her heel and walks away, expecting Hinata and Sakura to follow her.

They do. Because they don't really have any other choice.

And all too soon (or so it seems to Hinata), Konan is stopping. This time, there is no visible door or marker to make obvious where the room is. At least, the marker is not visible to Hinata and Sakura. "Your room." Konan says unnecessarily, reaching for a handle that only she sees.

"Domo arigato Konan-sama...for accompanying us and taking us to the bathing room." Hinata says, acutely aware that she is repeating herself. Konan merely blinks her amber eyes. The two girls bow and enter the room. Neither of them want to, but they also do not want to see is Konan's temper is as fearful as her aura.

Their room that has undergone a rather impressive transformation. Several torches now rest in brackets on the walls, and more than enough blankets lie on the floor, along with a tray of food.

Food.

Maybe Pein is trying to win them over. If that is his plan, she grudgingly has to admit that it just might work. The food is bland; nothing exciting. Bowls of rice, several slices of meat, a jug of water, and a bowl of sauce that has a peppery, almost spicy taste. Nothing exotic or outstanding, but for two girls who have not eaten in three days, it is a feast.

And Hinata has to use all her self-control in order to refrain from licking the bowls clean.

Once all the food is gone, and the last drops of water have been drunk, that all-too familiar hopelessness sets in. While bathing and eating, Hinata was able to push it away. But now once again she sits in a dark room (slightly less dark due to the torches, but only a little), her clothes damp, hair dripping water, feeling useless and afraid.

Sakura bundles herself up in the blankets until only her pale face is showing. Her eyes are closed, but Hinata does not think she is sleeping. Her lips move, silently mouthing words, and every so often, one of her hands twitches. _"She must be going over all that she has memorized, or was taught by Tsunade-sama."_ Hinata realizes, which is a smart plan. Sakura no longer has access to her medical books. It would not do to forgot what she has already learned.

The quiet is enough to drive anyone crazy, but Hinata does not want to speak. What can she say? It is times like this that she wishes she had Ino's people skills.

Ino...

Tears form in Hinata's eyes. This is so very hopeless. They have no one to turn to; their lives and well-being are all in the hands of the leader of the most feared terrorist group. Everything he gives them is because of his generosity, and should he choose it take it away, they will die.

She does not like to cry. In fact, Hinata is quite certain that she has not cried for at least three years now. An impressive feat for the once-pathetic, and teary-eyed Hyuuga heiress.

But now, as her fingers dig into the rocky floor, tears slip down her cheeks, despite her best efforts. The tears are silent; Hinata would never be weak enough to make noise and beg for pity. But they are tears all the same.

And at that moment, Hinata realizes she would give anything just to feel something apart from this apathetic depression. She would give anything, do anything, just to be comforted by another person.

**A/N: Sorry, short and boring chapter. The romance will start to pick up in chapter five, I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

The days are starting to blur together for Hinata. Sakura is almost never there; once Pein-sama found out that the pink-haired kunoichi was a medic-nin, her life as a prisoner at the Akatsuki base become much busier. Now Sakura only comes back to their room (Hinata has begun to call the place that they sleep their 'room', even though cell would be a better word) at night.

And sometimes not even then.

Hinata is good at reading people. Being shy, staying quite, and doing your best to hidden in the shadows for most of your life tends to give you that skill. And Sakura is not doing anything to hide her actions.

Perhaps it is only understandable. The two girls are lonely and scared. In uncomfortable situations, people seek comfort, and will take it in whichever form is appears. Hinata does not think Sakura is weak for falling for one of the Akatsuki. Because it was bound to happen sooner or later. There's only so long you can stay hopeless; wallowing in the despair of knowing that no matter what you do, you are going to make the wrong choice.

Hinata does not blame Sakura. Nor does she hate her friend. She is not angry, or disappointed with the medic-nin. But as Hinata watches the two of them become closer and closer; as she rounds a shadowy corner, and catches a glimpse of blond hair and pink hair (two bodies pressed together), she cannot help but wonder what happened to the loyalties Sakura once felt for Konoha. The loyalties she once felt for Naruto.

She does not blame Sakura. But she does wonder.

Since both girls were very good in the first week (didn't try to attack anyone, didn't try to pry information out of any of the members, didn't try to escape), Pein-sama had decided that the girls were free to walk around the base; they didn't have to spend the rest of their life in that cold, stony room. Which is both a blessing and a curse.

Hinata does not particularly want to wander aimlessly around the Akatsuki base. But it is better than sitting around, doing nothing but worry. And after a while, her aimless wandering pays off. She can now find the female bathing area without Konan's assistance. And her amblings have paid off in another way too. Before, Hinata barely knew any of the members. Now though, she has a face and a name for all of them.

Itachi, of course, she already knew him. He is like a ghost (pale and silent), slipping in and out of shadows, and sliding through the shadows. He seems to keen to distance himself from Sakura and Hinata; shows no interest in them. She imagines that he has more missions that the usual member. Since the base is currently located in the Fire Country, and this was Itachi's homeland, then there is no one better for missions that require an extensive amount of knowledge on the geography.

Kisame (Hinata knew him from their little "meeting") has returned to the base, but he did not bring Ino with him. Or if he did, then he is doing a good job of keeping her locked up. Blue-skinned, tall, and brutal, he truly scares Hinata. And whenever they pass each other in the halls lit by flickering candles, he smiled a toothy, cold grin. She stays as far away from him as she possibly can.

Hidan, the foul-mouthed albino who has taken a bit too much of an interest in Hinata. He cannot die, apparently, because of something special jutsu/ritual/religion. Hidan cannot be killed. Which is a scary thought. She always does her best to stay far away from him, because she knows that sooner or later, there is going to be trouble between her and the silver-haired man. And she doesn't want to end up like Sakura; in love with a monster.

Hidan's partner, a dark-skinned man named Kazuku. Hinata has actually never seen a person with skin like his. All the people she knows are pale (the Uchihas and the Hyuugas) to healthily tanned (Naruto's skin color). But never before as she seen a person with skin the color of tree bark. What's even more interesting are the stitches all over his body. She's not a medic-nin, but even so, Hinata is itching to learn the purpose of the black strings embedded in the man's flesh.

Then, of course, there is Deidara, the blond Sakura has fallen for. He's the youngest out of all the Akatsuki, but that hardly means anything. From what Hinata can tell, he's just as sadistic and ruthless as the rest of them. Blond haired, blue-eyed, the perfect height with just the right amount of muscle. Deidara would be the kind of boy that girl's go crazy over. Except for one thing. Hinata wasn't sure if this was a body-altering jutsu, or if it was some special kekkei genkai, but whatever it was, **it **wasn't normal. Because Deidara had two extra mouths; one on his left hand, and one on his right.

Hinata wasn't sure how Sakura could stand to let him touch her.

Deidara's partner, a redhead from Suna who looks so much like Kazekage Gaara that Hinata refused to believe that the two weren't related. But Sasori isn't even human anymore. He turned himself into one of his perfect fighting weapons of destruction. A puppet. Small and frail looking, had Sasori been human, he would have been adorable. But as a doll, he just looks demented and eerie.

Zetsu, another creature that isn't quite human. He's a man-eating plant with a humanoid body inside. Although Hidan likes to whisper in Hinata's ear that Zetsu would eat her as soon as look at her, the plant-man has always been polite to her. But he maintained a distance. And for that Hinata is grateful. She wishes she was one of those people who could see the good in every person. But she can't. And so stays far, far away from the green and black thing.

Tobi was an idiot. That was Hinata's first (and only) impression of him. And he wasn't even an actual member of the Akatsuki. He's just an underling who works for Zetsu. She hardly ever sees him (he's never at the base), and she doesn't care, although she does wonder how such a cheerful (idiot) person could become part of the worst terrorist group ever known.

Pein, like Itachi, is distant and collected. Hinata sees little of him, but he is always in the back of her mind. No matter how polite he may seem, she must always remember that Pein (or Nagato) is the one who wants Naruto dead. Pein is the one who's plan is to bring the entire world under his control. No matter how he appears, Hinata knows that there is much, much more to him than meets the eye. And she must remember that. Because forgetting could result in death.

Konan, the sole kunoichi in the Akatsuki. She's quite, and respectful, a bit like the way Hinata used to be. Except...not at all. Hinata was shy and awkward, and embarrassed. Konan is dangerous, and confident, and doesn't appear to be afraid of anything. She, like Pein, is always polite. But Hinata doesn't trust her.

She doesn't trust any of them. To some degree, she doesn't even trust Sakura any more. Hinata feels like she's all alone. And sometimes, she no longer cares what happens. She is watches everything go by (watching everything happen) with an apathetic eye. Uncaring, unfeeling.

Which is probably what gets her in trouble.

XxX

Day and night. Hinata can no longer tell the difference. She feels alone and worthless. Slowly, but surely, the Hyuuga heiress is giving up. And it's plain as day. Not just to her, but to everyone at the base. Her eyes have grown listless and blank. She does everything automatically now.

Sometimes, when Hinata is really bored, she'll go back to her 'room', and flick stones at a certain point on the wall, just to make sure she doesn't get out of practice. But she never misses. Her aim is still always dead-on.

Although that doesn't really help her much anymore.

The emptiness of the room, and the lack of Sakura is starting to drive Hinata crazy.

One time, while wandering the walls in a futile attempt to take her mind off all the pressing matters that were weighing down on her, Hinata reached out, and grabbed Sakura's arm, spinning her around so that the two girls were face to face. The first time they had been like that in a week.

"Why are you doing this?" Hinata asked, ashamed to find that her eyes were filling with tears. She doesn't need to explain what she's talking about. She knows, and Sakura knows. There is no need to elaborate. She wants to ask _"Why are you giving up?"_ but her mouth won't form those words.

Sakura's jade-green eyes fall to the floor, and the light smile falls from her perfect lips. And even though the light in the halls is dim (always dim; the hallways are always dark), Hinata can still see the marks and half-healing bruises on her friend's once perfect skin. "What other choice do I have?" The pink-haired girl asked softly, so softly that Hinata almost didn't hear her. "What else do you want me to do?"

Hinata's blood boils. "There are many other choices!" She hisses, her fingers wrapped in a crushing grip around Sakura's wrist. "Why are you giving up? You're betraying everyone! Naruto, Tsunade-sensei, even our hometown! You're failing them! Why? Why have you stopped fighting?" She was so angry. All Hinata wanted to do was grab her friends by the shoulders, and shake her. Shake her until the pathetic whore disappeared, and the strong, determined Sakura that Hinata knew and loved reappeared.

Sakura's eyes flashed with green fire, and she yanked her wrist away from Hinata. "You'll understand why I'm doing this soon enough!" She snarled, although her voice wasn't higher than a whisper. "I'm choosing to forget!" And her eyes flashed again as she cradled her hand to her chest, and Hinata was just so confused.

Why is she doing this? Does she pretend that Deidara is Sasuke? Or has she finally gotten over her childhood crush, only to fall for someone even more broken?

Hinata watches Sakura run off. She didn't try to stop her friend.

And she doesn't see Sakura for a long time after that. Nor does she see Deidara. And what little hope Hinata had been blindly clinging to begins to fade away.

XxX

"I've got news for you." Hidan's voice is sickly sweet as he detaches himself from the shadowy wall, and falls into step next to Hinata. Casual, with an undertone of menace. She ignores him, although her shoulders tense angrily, and her fingers clench and unclench in time to her rapid heartbeat. She hates him, she hates him so much. Hinata thinks she might even hate Hidan more than she hates Kisame.

If the sadistic albino notices the Hyuuga's barely-concealed anger, he does not speak of it. "I know you'll be heartbroken to hear this, but I feel that someone should tell you." Hidan smiles, like he is doing Hinata a favour out of the kindness of his heart. "Your friend, the blond chick, finally fucking cracked. Broke down and told us everything we need to know. About that shithole of a town you call Konoha, about beloved Tsunade-sensei, and even about your precious Naruto-kun." He draws out Naruto's name, knowing full well that is all he needs to do to push Hinata over the edge.

She whirls around to face him, her white eyes flashing with anger. She doesn't need to tell him to repeat himself. Hidan is going to anyway. "So, anyway, now we don't really have a need for you, or that pink-haired slut. Originally, we were going to make the fox kid come to us. But now that your friend has so kindly indulged us in the secrets of the Village Hidden in the Leaf, it's time for a change of plans." His smile is like that of a wolf's.

"I hate to break it to you, dollface, but now, you're just another disposable whore." Hidan steps closer to Hinata, and, foolishly, she stands her ground. "If you wanna stick around on this Earth for a couple more years, you better find a way to make yourself useful to the Akatsuki." They are face to face now, and Hidan brushes a strand of Hinata's black hair behind her ear. She shudders and jerks away. "The pink-haired girl...we might keep her though. And not just because she's a medic-nin."

Hidan, the monster who can't be killed, is now whispering in her ear. "Maybe she really did know what she was doing when she tumbled into Deidara's bed."

She smacks him. Without really thinking. Hinata smacks him, her sharpened nails slicing through the flesh of his cheeks. A stupid move, but in the heat of the moment, it's all she can think to do. She hates him for insulting her like that, and for insulting Sakura like that, and because of what he said about Ino, and just because he won't fucking leave her alone!

That was a mistake; she knows it was a mistake. But Hinata can't find it in her to care. She doesn't care any more. She really doesn't. Nothing matters.

So Hinata doesn't bat an eyelash when her arms are suddenly pinned above her head (and he's strong, so strong. Even if she did care, Hinata knows she wouldn't be able to push him away). "That wasn't very smart." Hidan hisses, and as she gazes apathetically back at him, she can literally hear the smirk in his voice.

And she doesn't care, she doesn't care, she doesn't care. Because none of this matters. Hinata tells herself that as she feels her clothes rip, and sharp teeth on her neck. She's a kunoichi. It doesn't matter. She doesn't care.

Expect that she does.

But because she's a kunoichi (and of course they are prepared for this sort of thing), Hinata just grits her teeth, and does her best to bear it. Watery eyes lifted upwards to the ceiling, one tear rolling down her cheek. Hinata thinks she is doing a fine job of ignoring and just doing her best to cope.

Then comes that familiar flash of red and black. That familiar, distant cawing of crows. Only this time, it isn't directed at her. And as Hinata raises her arms, and shakes out her long hair to cover her bare chest, she gazes at the pale face of Itachi. And is surprised to see emotion flying across that normally unfathomable face.

One emotion. Anger.


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata glances at Itachi, not caring that she was weak and defenseless and shirtless. What more could he do to her that Hidan hadn't already tried? The hallway is cold, and she's shivering, but she tries not to show the tremors that wrack her body from due to the frigid air. For one crazy moment, she imagines that he only got rid of Hidan so that he could have her for himself. But Hinata stops herself from continuing that thought any further. This is Itachi Uchiha, she reminds herself firmly. Hardly a man who would be a slave to his emotions.

"Hyuuga-san, what were you doing?" Itachi's voice is calm, albeit colder than it normally is. His unspoken _"Don't you know any better?"_ hangs in the air, shaking Hinata out of her daze. His Akatsuki cloak is unbuttoned slightly, and his left arm rest in the folds, like he does not want to use it. Hinata wonders if perhaps his left arm is broken, or damaged in some other way.

He speaks as this is her fault. As if, somehow, she is the one who made the albino's eyes fall on her; as if she is the one who made Hidan want to touch her. This isn't her fault. The only thing she has done 'wrong' (if you could call it that) was refuse to find protection from the other monsters by sleeping with one of them. Rage flashes through her body, pounding in her blood, and making it hard to clearly think.

"What I am doing, Itachi-kun?" In her anger, she drew out the prefix, the way she would if she was twelve years old again, and had a schoolgirl crush on him. "What does it look like I'm doing?" She inclined her head slightly towards Hidan, who's eyes were glassy and who's body is limp and lax. She knew that Itachi had seen everything. "A better question would be 'What are you doing'?" Hinata's white-eyed gaze calmly met Itachi's deadened black eyes.

Her unspoken _"Why did you save me?"_ join Itachi's silent (but still understood) words.

Something flashes in Itachi's eyes, not quite anger, but very close. Hinata knows that she is pushing him for no reason other than to release some of her anger at the whole goddamn situation. And she also knows that he could kill her with less than two moves. But she still goads him. Because Hinata is stupid and angry, and just plain fed-up with all this.

Itachi says nothing, just continues to watch her blandly, and she realizes, with a blush, that her shirt is still lying crumpled on the ground. Well. There's nothing Hinata can do now except pick it up. If he's seen something, there's nothing she can do about it.

Ignoring him, Hinata bends down, and picks up her fallen shirt, still keeping one arm folded across her breasts. "Well, I suppose a thank you is in order." She continues, still looking at the ground. "So...thank you, Itachi-kun for saving me." Her words are dripping with sarcasm. "I don't know what I would do had you not come."

Straightening, Hinata gives Itachi one final, cold glance, which he returns unflinchingly. Hinata's mind-numbing anger tells her that Itachi looks like there is something he wants to say, but Hinata doesn't give him a chance. Shirt still clutched tightly in her hand, she marches past him with her head held high. Itachi lets her leave, and she doesn't look back.

XxX

It isn't until later, when she's back in her stone chamber, and running a hand, wincing as she does so, over the bruises that now mottle her body, do the tears come. Silently, like the traitors they are, running down Hinata's smooth cheeks to paint patterns on the floor. She hadn't realized, until now, just how close she had come to being forced into giving up her body for a man's desires.

The adrenaline has faded away, allowing the fear to wash over her. Hinata kneels on the ground, arms wrapped around her chest as she tries desperately to stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. She is alone. Completely and utterly alone. Even Sakura is no longer an ally.

She's sick of not knowing what will happen next. Sick of having to shoulder all her pain and suffering alone. Deep down, Hinata half wishes that Naruto would just attempt his hero stunt now, so the Akatsuki could kill him, and finish this all up once and for all. But every time she acknowledges that thought, she feels disgusted with herself.

How can she wish that Naruto's life would be brought to an end, just so her's could become a little easier?

Pulling a blanket around her shivering shoulders, Hinata slumps back against the rough wall, little rivers of water still sliding down her cheeks. She hates the fact that she's crying. Closing her eyes, she pushes all other thought away, and allows herself to slip into an uneasy sleep.

XxX

_She is back at her home, the Hyuuga compound. Someone must have thrown a party, but it's not a stiff, uptight, Hyuuga-only part. All her friends are here, laughing and talking, teasing in that playful way. Even Sasuke is there, looking slightly out of place, but happy enough. Hinata is seated on a chair, acting the part of the hostess, nodding to newcomers and jumping in when conversation is slow._

_Suddenly, everyone is dancing; a band of trees and dust devils pull out instruments and strikes up a tune. Couples pair off, and twirl across the compound grounds. She sees Ino and Choji, arm in arm. Sakura and Sai, who winces slightly as Sakura mock-punches him. Her Nii-san and Tenten (who is trying to make Neji to laugh)._

_Everyone has someone else. Except for Hinata. Who is all alone. This does not bother her though. Right now she would rather just watch all her friends dance the night away._

_Then someone taps on her arm. She turns to face Itachi. He doesn't wear the Akatsuki cloak, but instead formal black clothes that makes his skin seem every paler. "May I have this dance?" He asks, and Hinata nods. It would be rude to decline, and of course she does not want to appear rude._

_Itachi wraps an arm around Hinata's waist, and then begin to waltz, slowly, in time in the music. Suddenly, the music changes. Instead of a slow, stately song, the tune is now fast and insistent, demanding that she move closer to Itachi in order to keep up with him. The Uchiha's hand is still on Hinata's waist, but his grip has become much stronger, almost painfully._

_They are pressed chest to chest now, and she has to tilt her head back to see Itachi's shadowy face. Hinata can feel his heart, steady and slow, a contrast to her's, which is about to fly from her chest Something is wrong, and instinctively, Hinata drew closer to Itachi, seeking protection that she knows he can not offer._

_"Hinata...how could you forget me?" Now Hinata is standing alone, and the music is no longer playing. A cold wind rushes at her, and she shivers as the frigid air cuts through her thin dress. "Hinata..."_

_She turns, again her will, and sees Naruto. Or rather, his bloodied, rotting corpse. He drags himself across the ground towards her, legs unable to work, fingers clawing at the ground, leaving a trail of blackened earth behind him. Bones stick out at awkward angles, and his jaw hangs open. But those blue eyes are the same in death as they were in life. Persistent, like they can see right through her. "Hinata..." Naruto's corpse reaches out a gray hand that oozes pus and blood. __"Don't you...love me?"_

_A scream breaks through the silence, and, at first, Hinata doesn't realize the scream is not her own. But then the sound comes again, this time more like a shrill, pain-filled sob._

_Hinata whirls around. Choji's body is on the ground, gutted like a fish; heart, liver, lungs exposed for the world to see. Someone is tearing at Ino's dress, fingers ripping through the silk, loosening the skirt and pulling away the bodice. Those hands crawl over and grope at Ino's unprotected hands, touching, touching, touching, even though she tries to knock them away. Ino is pushed roughly to the ground, and her arms fly to cover her bare breasts. "No, please, no, don't..." She begs, shaking her head wildly It is night, but even so, Hinata can see the tear tracks that glisten like diamonds on the blond's cheeks._

_A mist has rolled in, and out of it steps Kisame, a cruel smirk on his face as he looks down at Ino. She is screaming now, eyes wide with fear, trying to get away. But there is nowhere for her to go._

_Kisame kneels down next to her, reaching out, and pinning her arms down effortlessly. Ino is no longer screaming, and her eyes are closed. Her exposed shoulders tremble with suppressed emotion. She's given up; stopped fighting. Kisame leans closer to the blond girl, forcing her to the ground._

_Hinata wants to look away. Wants to close her eyes so she won't have to see._

_There's a sickening crack, and Sai's limp body falls from where he stood, eyes wide with emotion that still lingers, even in death. Sakura watches impassively as her lover hits the ground, hands still glowing with green chakra. She snapped Sai's neck, and didn't feel even an ounce of regret. Her dress is low-cut and short. The pink-haired girl takes care to step on Sai's body as she walks away, heels piercing the dusty earth with each step, and fingers flexing, like she is trying to return feeling to them. Sakura is beautiful right now, but it's a terrible and cruel beauty._

_Deidara pulls her into an embrace, and Sakura returns it. Lips meet lips, and they stand there, kissing, surrounded by dead Konoha shinobi. But the embrace quickly turns to something else, something filled with want. Deidara tugs the dress down lower and lower, and Sakura leans in closer and closer. Hinata can hear her friend's breathing, heavy and fast. The blond male bites down on Sakura's neck, and she whimpers softly._

_"This is all your fault." Someone is tugging at Hinata's ankles; Naruto. He glares up at her, broken and rotting teeth bared. "You brought this on them." Itachi stands a little behind Naruto, his face blank as Sasuke rushes at him, chidori blazing, a wild look in the younger Uchiha's eyes._

_She's screams then, but the sound is lost among Ino's moans of agony and Sakura's gasps of lust._

_"Die!" Naruto hisses, flying up from the ground towards Hinata. And then everything goes black._

XxX

Hinata jolts awake, sitting up, one hand clapping over her lips, cutting off that god-awful scream that issues from her mouth. The nightmare had been all too real; she can still hear Ino's voice, pleading with Kisame. And she still can see the uncaring, uninterested look that Sakura wore when she snapped Sai's neck.

She knows, of course, that the dream was not true, and all that transpired within the dream was made-up by her own mind. Yet, at the same time, Hinata knows that within the dream were little grains of truth.

Little grains of truth that she can no longer ignore. Hinata stands up, still clutching the blanket around her shoulders like a cape. Her stone room is impossibly dark (the touch sputtered out long ago). But lack of light is not a problem for a Hyuuga. She shuffles forward on soft feet, one hand out-stretched, reaching for the wall. Konan taught her the trick for opening the seemingly 'invisible' door. You had to find the slight indent in the door, and then press down with chakra.

A clever trick. If you didn't know what you were looking for, or where to find it, then you could be trapped in this room until the Akatsuki were merciful enough to release you. Why use chains and keys when a simple binding jutsu worked just fine?

The door opens, and Hinata pulls the gray blanket a little tighter around her shoulders, the cold stone floor making her bare toes curl in discomfort. She isn't entirely sure what she's doing, or what she's looking for. All she knows is that she is going to start walking and won't stop until she finds something. Hinata isn't afraid of getting lost. She knows the Akatsuki base too well for that now.

She's going to find Ino. The thought comes to Hinata as she activates the Byakugan. She's going to find her blond friend, the only one who can save Sakura. That is Hinata's plan, the only thought in her mind. She doesn't even consider failure. Not now.

But as night slowly turns to day, and Hinata's eyes begin to droop with sleep, she is forced to conclude that making failure is the only thing she should consider. Eight hours of searching the Akatsuki base, of pushing open doors, and searching for that elusive chakra signal. Eight hours go by, and Hinata has to admit it.

Ino is not here.

Throat tight and raw, Hinata stumbles back to her stone room, wanting to sleep (her eyes are so heavy, so tired), but afraid of what images dreaming might bring. She wishes she was like Sakura. Hinata wishes that with all her heart. She wishes she could just forget everything, and think only of herself. Hinata wishes she could lock her emotions away, and lie her way to safety.

There's only one problem with that plan. Hinata feels too much, thinks too often, and values the lives of her friends too highly over her own. Sakura is good at forgetting and pretending. Hinata is not.

Hinata cannot forget nor pretend. She lost the ability long ago. The same time that Sakura learned such things.

The Hyuuga heiress pulls the blanket over her face, and rests her head on her knees. She wants to sleep, but is afraid to dream. Wants to cry, but is afraid to seem weak. Had Hinata been a lesser girl, she would have given up right there and then. Had Hinata been a frailer kunoichi, that moment would have been the one in which she stopped fighting.

She is not a less girl, or a frailer kunoichi though. She is Hinata Hyuuga, heiress to the Hyuuga Clan, and apprentice to Hokage Tsunade. So instead of giving up, Hinata instead drags a knife across her tender skin, and watches the blood flow from the wound, waiting for the next day to begin.

XxX

Pein comes, and apologizes for Hidan's behavior. "I told you that no harm would come to you while you were here, so long as you did not start anything. My understanding is that Hidan was the one who came onto you. My most sincere apologies, Hyuuga-san. This will not happen again." He bows to her, and Hinata bows back.

A measly apology, especially considering what could have happened. But it's better than nothing, and she does not want to appear ungrateful. Hinata does not ask what happened to Hidan; she doubts anything. Probably just a slap on the wrist, and a scolding. Not that it matters to her. As long as the albino stays far away from her, Hinata does not care what becomes of him.

Hinata no longer thinks of Sakura. Ever since her nightmare, she has stopped worrying about the pink-haired girl. They each have to go their own ways, and it has become very clear that Hinata's path is no longer entwined with Sakura's. So Hinata pushes the pink-haired girl from her mind, and continues her nightly searches for Ino, and tries not to think of someone who has recently begun to haunt her dreams.

Neither of which are successful.

Hinata is sitting in the Akatsuki medical room, mixing up a herbal tea that is supposed to cure headaches when Sakura storms in, followed by Konan. Sakura is red in the face, and flustered, while Konan looks as unruffled as ever. "You don't understand! I need to collect those herbs! And I do not have time to wait until you have killed Naruto, or Pein-sama deems it safe for me to leave this hell-hole of a cave." Sakura all but shouts, her hands clutched into fists at her sides.

Konan looks faintly amused. "If you were more careful, such medicinal plants would not be needed. Surely, as a kunoichi, you would knows that."

Sakura's face blanches, then flushes again, even brighter than before. "S-shut up!" She sputters, and Konan smiles slightly, although the smile is not kind.

"Enough. I don't have time for this. You may leave to look for what you need, but you will not be going alone. Take her-" Here she gestured towards Hinata, who blinked in surprise. Up until now, she hadn't been paying attention to the conversation, as brewing the headache reliving tea took up most of her attention. "-And I will see if there is anyone free who can accompany you."

Turning on her heel, Konan strides gracefully from the room, and Hinata finds herself pleading silently that Hidan is not currently free.

There is a heavy silence as Hinata stares at her friend (odd, but she still considers Sakura a friend), and Sakura lowers herself onto a chair. "You'll help me, won't you Hinata?" She asks in a low voice, not meeting Hinata's cold eyes.

The Hyuuga heiress has no choice but to comply. "What are we looking for, Sakura-chan?" Again, drawing out that prefex to show the carefree, innocent friendship they once, but no longer, had.

Sakura, finally, looks up, a wane smile on her lips. With the perfection of a medic who has memorized all the plants that can be used to heal, she describes the herb they are looking for to Hinata, who commits the description to memory. "If I may, ask, Sakura-chan, what does this plant we are looking for do?" She meant to ask "_Why do you need it?" _but her lips wouldn't form those words.

The pink-haired girl doesn't answer, and Hinata doesn't ask again.

In the end, it is Sasori, Deidara's red-headed partners who escorts the girls outside. And although the mission is dull and dreary, Hinata can't help but rejoice in the feeling of being outside again. Fresh air, bird calls, the warm feeling of sunlight on her skin. For several minutes, she just stands there, drinking it all in. But then Sakura calls her name, and Hinata snaps out of it, and begins to scan the ground that which they seek.

Sakura looks different. Hinata tries not to think about it, but she can't deny it. Sakura looks different. Something is off. Something has changed. She tries not to think about it, because Hinata doesn't want to think about what it could mean.

Sasori leans against a tree, eyes never blinking, never leaving the two Konoha kunoichi. Sakura bends double, one arm folded over her stomach, fingers trailing through the grass. Hinata remains upright, sharp eyes searching and scanning.

The mysterious plant is eventually found; nondescript and plain. Had Sakura not described it so well, Hinata is sure she would have passed the weedy-looking thing over without thinking twice.

And while they are together looking, Hinata thinks that maybe, maybe, Sakura and her and once again be friends. Allies, banded together, trusting no one in this strange, alien world. But after Sasori leads them back to the Akatsuki base, Sakura turns and heads down one of the countless halls, not calling back goodbye, or even thinking to thank Hinata.

Hinata watches her friend go. Like Sakura, she doesn't call out, or run to catch up. It's hard, having to let her friend go. But people will do what they must in painful situations. And they all have to find their own way.

Sighing, and absently rubbing the scars on her wrists, Hinata's feet automatically take her in the direction of her room. Eyes distant, skin still flushed from the last afternoon sun, and mind full of images. Weedy plants, long blond hair, calloused hands. And a tall, pale man with a shadowy face and long black hair.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. My computer apparently decided that my life wasn't already busy enough, and that it would be a good idea to download a virus that look an insanely long time to get rid of. Oh, and then there was school and homework. Yeah, I've just been busy. But I already have the next part of the chapter written out, so it should be a little quicker to be updated.**

**So this story wasn't originally going to be that dark; it was going to be rated 'T', but it was still going to be fairly clean. However, as the plot has progressed, I've found that many themes are become steadily darker, with less implications of horrible things, and more actually written chapter segments of horrible things. My question for you as reviewers is 'Do you think the rating should be changed to M?' Please try and answer honestly,if you can.**

**Oh, and kudos to you if you could figure out what Sakura need the herb for/why she needed it. Trust me, if you can't figure it out, all will be revealed at the end (maybe).**

**And sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out. There was a glitch with Fan-Fiction, and I couldn't upload until today, despite the fact that the story had been written since Sunday.**


	7. Chapter 7

The problem was not that there are no empty seats. The problem was that Hinata does not know where to sit.

And for half a second, she was ten years old again, back at the Academy, and Iruka-sensei had just let them all out for lunch. The boys run from the classroom, rowdy and wild as ever, pushing and hitting each other as they scramble to be the first ones out the door.

The girls, of course, were quieter and more polite, bowing to the teacher before skipping out into the hall, pairing off into groups of threes or fours. Hinata trailed behind them all, shy and miserable, with no friend to call her own. No one to sit by, no one to gossip with. Heads turn, pointed fingers and stage-whispers, all directed at the young Hyuuga, with her short black hair, and pearly eyes, downcast and filling with tears.

She is alone and scared, friendless, without anyone to turn to. Shoulders hunched, head down, standing in the shadows.

But this isn't the Academy, and Hinata was no longer ten. No longer shy, no longer scared. So instead she tossed her black hair over her shoulders, white eyes steely and cold, and made her way over to Sakura, kneeling down next to the pink-haired woman. They say nothing to each other (Sakura, you look so thin and pale. Won't you tell me what's wrong?), and she directs her attention towards Pein, who sat at the head of the low stone table around which they all kneel. Konan, like always, stood at his side, her face a blank, serene mask.

"Thank you, Hyuuga-san, for coming at such short notice. Next time, you will be told ahead of time about a meeting." Pein's monotone broke the heavy silence, and she inclined her head towards him respectfully. More notice or less, it hardly makes a difference to her. There isn't anything she needs to be doing instead, nothing was interrupted or disturbed. If anything, this meeting is a nice break from her daily routine of staring at stone walls and walking in circle until her feet hurt (even if she isn't entirely clear on why she has been summoned here).

There was a sense that they are waiting, and not just for Pein-sama to speak. Hinata did a quick head-count of the Akatsuki members (Is it a bad things that she knows them all now, can determine who is missing in less than ten seconds?) Everyone but Kisame, although that is not a surprise. She has not seen him since she first arrived here, at the base, three months ago.

Deidara, restless and never one for sitting silently, spoke. "Leader-sama -"

Pein cut him off. "We are waiting for Kisame, who arrived sometime last night. Seeing as he has been so busy, and doing so much for the organization as of late, I feel that we should wait for him before we begin. Don't you?"

The blond male ducked his head, ashamed, and says nothing. No one did; more silence.

Then footsteps. Hinata's keen ears picked them out, heavy and trudging. But as the footsteps get closer, she was confused. Not one, but two pairs of feet were headed this way. The second pair was lighter, softer, and Hinata instinctively glanced around for Konan (maybe Konan is accompanying Kisame to the meeting, for that would be the polite thing to do, and if nothing else, Konan is polite and courteous). The blue-haired woman was still there, and something that in another lifetime might have been hope prickled Hinata's heart. Maybe, maybe, maybe, if she dared to let a ray of sunlight (like pale gold, polished until it shines) piece her dark thoughts.

Suddenly, Hinata wanted the footsteps not to walk, but run. To race down the hall, and into the meeting room. She couldn't sit there, the suspense was killing her, and if she's wrong, then all the false hope (and she shouldn't even be hoping, because this hope is so false!) will kill her even more.

With a scraping sigh, the doors are pushed open, and Kisame entered. He was every bit as horrifying monster that Hinata remembers; tall, with rough blue skin, cold white eyes with gills on his cheeks and neck, dressed in the customary black and red Akatsuki cloak, and the bandaged sword resting on his back. "My apologies for holding everyone up." He drawled, although the sadistic note in his voice in nothing compared to Hidan's.

"Please, be seated Kisame." Pein said, gesturing to an empty seat with his hand. Kisame nodded, and hurries to kneel next to Itachi, filling in the gap. Now all the members are here. They can start.

Hope flickers and dies in Hinata's chest. She felt sick, faint, like she's going to die.

"Ah, Yamanaka-san. My apologies, but you will have to stand. We did not think that you would be joining us today." Hinata barely registered the rest of Pein's words as she whipped her head around, the name 'Yamanaka' echoing through her mind. Her heart is growing, painfully, she thinks it's going to burst, the pain of hope and fear combined, so painful!

Ino stood in the doorway, a look of cold calmness on her face (And nonononono, this isn't her Ino, the Ino she knows, because the Ino that Hinata knows would never, ever look like that!), her blue pupil-less eyes like twin pools of ice. She wore an Akatsuki cloak, and against the black and red cloth, her blond hair looks almost white.

"Of course, Lead-sama." Ino said as she drops a slight curtsy, which, in her cloak, looks odd and almost sinister, a mockery of what a curtsy really should be. Ino's voice flat and hoarse, like this was the first time she has spoken in weeks, and Hinata shuddered.

The blond did not look at Hinata, or Sakura, did not acknowledge their presence. Ino merely walked over to stand behind Kisame, far enough from the table that she gives the impression of being nothing more than a shadowy observer, but close enough that her voice would be able to be heard.

Sakura did not even glance at Ino. Hinata could not stop staring. She was aware of the fact that Pein has started speaking, but his words were nothing more than meaningless sound. She wanted to jump up from her seat, and rush to Ino, shake the pretty blond until life flooded back into her eyes. They could come up with a plan, a plan to free themselves. They could take Sakura, and escape. Head home, the three of them, friends despite everything, not stopping until they passed through the gates of Konoha.

But no. Such things are wishful thinking. Ino wouldn't even grace the Hyuuga-heiress with a look; her attention was instead focused politely on Pein.

A thought struck Hinata, hard, like a slap upside the head. Her and Sakura had been locked away in a cave in the Akatsuki base, kept under a watchful eye. But Ino hadn't been here. Ino had been somewhere else; with Kisame. Ino had been outside, away from the dim, rocky walls, and cruel, teasing eyes of the Akatsuki monsters. What had been different? What had Ino done that allowed her freedom of the outside world, while Hinata and Sakura had been hidden away in the darkness?

Maybe Hinata doesn't want to know. But maybe she does.

And it was with great effort that Hinata pulled out of her thoughts, her dark, brooding thoughts to instead focus on what Pein was saying. Thankfully, it appeared as if she had not missed much; Kisame told of where he was, and who he saw, which rebels were stirring up danger, and which had retreated to lick their wounds and plot revenge.

This did not concern her, but she listened anyways, because who knows, maybe this information will soon prove to be useful.

But finally, Pein stood, opening his mouth as if to speak, and the tension that had faded away to a dull hum now returns in full force, tensing the shoulders of everyone present, making them lean forward, anxious and eager.

"Three months ago, we acquired three of Konoha's best kunoichi." He began, nodding in turn to Sakura, Ino and Hinata. "The plan was to use them as bait, to lure out the fox demon's human container, so that we may drain the demon's life-energy as we have done before." Pein now paced at the head of the table, and all eyes followed, drinking in every word. "Had there been no one stopping him, I believe the fox-kit would have raced right here, and we would not have had to idle the last three months away on, gathering information that we already knew, and revising plans that were fool-proof."

The Leader's lips twisted up into a wry smile, and he shook his head slightly. "However, the fox kit has many people looking out for him, perhaps to ensure that he does **not **rush off and do something stupid. The Hokage herself, the demon's human container's sensei, and the Toad Sage, among others. Our spies within the city tell that the fox kit was persuaded not to run off at the first chance he got to act like the hero. Instead, he has spent the last three months training."

Pein stopped pacing, and turned to face the members of the Akatsuki, placing his hands lightly on the table as he leaned forward. "The fox demon provides his human container with an nearly endless supply of chakra, as well as the ability to quickly heal. Normally, this would present a problem. Any other shinobi, someone with greater training and the wisdom of years on their side, they would make it very hard for us to succeed. The current container is but a boy of sixteen years old. Restless, eager and foolish, prone to acting first, and thinking later. We can use this against him, for he is greatly worried about the safety of his three friends." Several pairs of eyes flicked briefly in Hinata's direction, but she ignored them.

"Within a week, our spies will lead the fox kit here. By that time, we must be prepared to defeat him and those who come with him, along with come to a consensus about what to do with our three captives." Pein straightened, and sat back down in his place, a gesture that seemed to say he had said his part, and would now listen to what the others had to say.

Hidan was the first to speak. "We cannot allow them to return to the village, not after they have stayed among us for three months, and not after you have just said all this in front of them! They either stay with us, whether they like it or not, or-"

"Or what?" Kakuzu broke in. "Or we'll kill them? Won't that just enrage the village more? I am quite confident that we all will be able to hold against a weakling fox-boy, but fighting off an entire Hidden Village is something else completely."

Sasori nodded towards Kakuzu, as if in agreement. "Besides, by the time the boy is dead, everything that they will have heard will already have been put into action, and we will be moving on. Anything 'secrets' they would have to tell would no longer apply to us, or have already happened."

"Still, what kind of jailers release their captives once they are no longer needed? Better to kill them, so that they do not come back to trouble us later." Zetsu hissed, gold eyes flashing. There was a pause, as if everyone was considering these words, as if Zetsu's thoughts carried more weight than Kakuzu's or Sasori's.

Konan spoke up, her voice soft and polite as ever. "Both Sakura and Ino have proven to be very useful for us. It has been more than helpful to have another pair of hands down in the medical room, and I know that Kisame has put Ino to very good use." No one missed how there was nothing to compliment Hinata on.

Hidan snorted. "Yeah, but to keep them here as our captives forever? You know they'll all try to escape the minute we begin to trust them, and let our guard down."

"Perhaps we should let the kunoichi speak for themselves, so that they may tell us what they would rather happen to them." Itachi said, expressing the seemingly radical idea in a calm and simple way.

The words are already on Hinata's tongue, her lips are forming them. "_Yes, we want to go! We don't want to stay here any longer that we have to. Let us go, for we know nothing." _And she was ready to speak, ready to voice her opinion. She turned to Sakura, looking for support. And what she saw made her heart fall.

Sakura sits with her head bowed, eyes on the ground, and her hands folded in her lap. The pink-haired kunoichi's lips are pressed tightly together. She does not look like someone who has been counting down the days until they will be allowed to go free; just the opposite.

Ino is the same way. Eyes downcast, and lips a thin line. Hinata's heart freezes over.

She could still say she wants to leave, still say she'll take the freedom they offer. But at the same time, the Hyuuga knows she won't. She's not leaving. Not without her friends. So instead of speaking up like she wants to, Hinata mimics the other girls. Eyes down, mouth shut. There is a curious sort of waiting in the air, and she knows everyone is expecting her to speak. But she can't. She won't.

And after several minutes of long, heavy silence, Pein sighed. "Well, perhaps we should give our guests time to think it through. My final words are be ready for anything. We are told that we still have a week until the fox kit attacks, but that may change at any given time. Be prepared to attack and defend the base at any moment." With that, Pein stood, and nodded his head to them all. "Meeting adjourned."

He strides from the room, Konan following silent behind him. All around Hinata, the Akatsuki members stand and stretch legs that have fallen asleep. Except for her. She merely sat there, numb to everything. Her chance at freedom, she should have spoke up! But she couldn't. She couldn't have left her friends here, in this hell.

She couldn't, wouldn't, will NOT do that... Right?

A hand was gently placed on her shoulders, and Hinata jerked away, recoiling from the suppose-to-be friendly touch. Ino leaned over her, blue eyes confused as she withdrew her hand. The Yamanaka and the Hyuuga stare at each other, white eyes meeting blue. A slight frown creased Ino's forehead, and Hinata looked away.

Not so long ago, Hinata would have been over-joyed to see Ino; less than two hours ago, her heart was in her throat as the mysterious footsteps approached the door. But now her emotions have drained away, and all Hinata wanted to do was sleep. She opened her mouth as if to speak, then closed it again, and shook her head slightly.

But Ino does not give up easily. "Hinata-san, I was wondering if you would accompany me for a walk outside?" The blond straightens, and holds out a hand for Hinata. "We have ever so much to catch up on, and you look rather sickly. Perhaps the sunshine will do you some good?"

And Hinata can't refuse, even though she wanted to. So, wordlessly, she took Ino's hand, and allowed the blond to pull her up.

XxX

The two girls sat in silence, save for the sound of wind rustling through the leafs, and the chirping of birds as they flit from their nests to the ground in search of a worm or two. Hinata's eyes followed the simple-minded creatures as they flew from branch to branch, their wings a blur, and felt a stab of envy. How easy it must be to live as a bird. Ino's soft fingers carefully traced over the ridges on Hinata's wrists and arms; healed gashes that have left behind raised bumps which will never truly heal. But isn't that the point?

"Ino...where have you been? What have you been doing?" Hinata asked the question before she really knew what she was doing. But now the words are hanging in the air, heavy and full of meaning, and Hinata can't take them back. But maybe that's okay, because she feels like she can breathe a bit easier now that she has asked the question that has been plaguing her since the blond girl arrived.

Ino's fingers trembled slightly, and her throat moves as she swallowed in what could have been a nervous way. But this was Ino. She didn't get nervous. "I, I have been...assisting Kisame-san. He needs a medic, and a spy. I am good at those things. Naruto, he...he would not come for me alone, but I cannot be sent back to Konoha." Her eyes darted around the clearing, looking for some unknown danger, some invisible enemy that Hinata did not fear.

The black-haired kunoichi looked hard at Ino, really looked. Saw the fear, the uncertainty, and the almost-love in the blue eyes (but it's not love, not really, because love isn't born of fear) Saw the Akatsuki cloak, removed and carefully folded. Saw the baggy, black clothes that hide legs, arms, chest (Ino would never wear black. Ino would never wear something so conservative.). Remembered how Kisame came to the base without Ino, then left, and returned once again with the defeated medic-nin in tow. And Hinata felt her eyes fill with tears.

"Ino, I'm, I'm so sorry." She sobbed brokenly. Because this isn't fair. They are in a mess, the three of them. A true, honest mess.

Ino wrapped her arms around the crying girl, even as tears burned at her own eyes. "This is not your fault, Hinata. Stop blaming yourself." The blond said softly, running a hand through Hinata's hair in a useless gesture of comfort.

But this is Hinata's fault. Or, at least, she feels that is it. It's her fault, it's her fault, and she can't even fix it. "Would you stay here, with him?" She asked, pulling away from Ino to look the girl in the eye, knowing that her words will hurt, but also knowing that she needs an answer. "If you had a choice, would you go home to Choji? Or would you stay here with him?"

Blue eyes flashed with pain, and Ino jerked away from Hinata as if the black-haired girl had stabbed her with a knife. One hand flew up to cover her mouth, trying to stifle the soft moan of unhappiness. "Do not ask me that, Hinata." The blond pleaded, shaking her head furiously so that her hair went flying. "Do not ask me questions that I cannot answer."

Tears slip down Ino's cheeks, and now the roles are reversed at Hinata wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders, pulling her close. "It'll be okay." She promised, lying through her teeth. Because that's all she's really been doing lately, lying.

Fingers wrap around her hand with splintering strength, and there is an odd light to Ino's eyes. "Hinata, you have to promise me something." She whispered, her words tumbling out over each other. "Leader-sama, he has not yet decided what to do with us. Sakura and I, we're safe, because Kisame and Deidara won't let us go. Even if we stay here with them forever, we won't be dead." Hinata can only stare at her friend wordlessly, because she knows where this is going. "But they're looking at you, Hinata, because you haven't done anything for them, and you're not fucking like a slut. They will kill you Hinata, if you stay like this. I know they will."

"What do you want me to do?" The Hyuuga asked through frozen lips. She already knows the answer; they both know she already knows.

Pain, sadness, anger, all flash across Ino's face as more tears fall down her beautiful cheeks. She looks like a crying Goddess, forced to make a gut-wrenching decision. "We're kunoichi; sex is just skill. Please, I'm begging you, fall into someone's bed! I can't, I won't, I won't watch you be killed out of stubbornness!" Her fingers tighten on Hinata's wrist, but the black-haired girl doesn't acknowledge the pain. "Isn't there anyone?" Ino's voice is desperate.

Hinata thinks of pale, pale skin, and dark black hair; eyes like coal and a voice like death. Something burns in her stomach, and she finds it slightly ironic that while she never fell for Sasuke, here she is falling for his brother.

"Yes."

**A/N: …...DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! Yes, I'm sorry about the long wait for an update. I realized that I didn't have a plot for this story, so I had to go back over everything I'd written so far, and figure out where I wanted this story to go. But for you, I present a slightly longer chapter than usual! Please don't hate me; I truly am sorry.**

**Next installment, the romance begins!**


	8. Chapter 8

So here Hinata is, walking down these damned halls once again. But this time, she isn't looking for a blue-eyed girl with long blond hair who the boys can't take their eyes off of. This time she's not looking for a way out of this prison that she's trapped within. This time, Hinata isn't just wandering aimlessly until her feet bleed, revealed that she can still feel pain, because, hey, at least she still feels something. This time, the Hyuuga knows what she's looking for, and she knows where it is. She even knows how it get it, or at least, she would know how to get it, if only she could swallow past the stone of dread that has lodged itself in her throat.

She can't believe she's doing this. Yes, Hinata knows she's a kunoichi, and that this is what kunoichi do. But at the same time, she was never prepared for this. Sakura and Ino were the ones with soft lips and smooth skin. They were the ones who were taught that sometimes a kiss is more deadly than a knife. She, on the other hand, was a Hyuuga, one who got life handed to her on a silver platter. No one ever prepared her for this; not the Academy, not Iruka-sensei, not Kureina-sensei, not Tsunade-sensei, not Neji, not Sakura, not even Ino. They all just left Hinata to her own devices, and smiled their approval when she started throwing knives, nodded when she could cleanly cut off the wings of a moving fly with a senbon.

Because even with all her new-found confidence and bravery, no one expected little, sweet Hinata-chan to be a whore. That's Sakura's job, Ino's job, and maybe even a job for Temari. Hinata is like Tenten; better with the weapons made from steel. They all babied her, Hinata realizes with a shock, and she wants to start crying all over again. They were all protecting her, keeping her from becoming a true kunoichi, allowing her to maintain the tiniest sliver of innocence.

But she's going to lose that now. And maybe it isn't to a golden-haired boy with a smile like the sun and demon whiskers on his face. So what if she's offering herself up (A **virgin**) to an outlaw, and a rogue and a man who slaughtered his own family. Hinata is doing this for a reason. She's trying to save herself and her friends, and goddamnit, if this doesn't work, she'll give up completely. Because so much is depending on her, and Hinata isn't sure how much more of this she can take.

Ino's parting words ring in Hinata's ears, and she swallows with some difficulty. Hinata scrubbed the dirt, sweat, fear and loneliness from her body, allowed Ino to create a simple herbal oil which she rubbed over her skin and into her hair (Both now glow softly in the dim light, both are now soft and sleek and smelling of the fresh air). She combed her hair until it hung down her back like silk, and loosened the tight bandages that snugly hold her breasts in place. Her clothes are clean (Courtesy of Ino, who is trying her hardest to make this as easy as it possibly can be) and appearance-wise, Hinata is ready.

If only she felt it.

"_There is a chance that you will be allowed to go free, go back home to Konoha, once Naruto is dead, because at that point, you will no longer be considered a bargaining piece, and the Akatsuki will have no use for you. (How can Ino speak so easily of Naruto dying, of that loud, obnoxious, kind-hearted, gold-haired boy they have all known since birth becoming nothing more than an empty, lifeless corpse?) But that's a small chance, and what's more likely is that they will just kill you, Hinata, and bury you body in the forest somewhere. Your only bet for safety is to seduce him, whoever he may be. They won't kill you if it looks like you have a use, either as a bed-warmer, or a medic, or a spy._

_Of course, if you do end up fucking of one them, you'll never get to go free. But, staying here forever, as a prisoner, but alive, is better than being dead. Please Hinata, do this for me. Even if we aren't free to go home, we'll be here, together, you, Sakura and me._

_Because if you die, Hinata, I don't think I'll be able to put on a brave face any longer."_

Feet stop moving. While her mind was busy fretting and worrying, her body automatically knew what to do; when to stop and when to go. Hinata idly wonders if that will carry on into when she is lying naked in Itachi's bed. She certainly hopes so, because she really had no idea what she is supposed to do. For a moment, she cannot bring herself to raise her hand, and knock against the rough stone door. She is trapped, helpless, frozen in a moment, becauseshecannotdothis! All her emotions bubble together, surge upwards into her throat, and Hinata feels like she is going to break down and **scream**.

And then, oddly enough, she sees her father. His face is red with anger, and his hands are clenched into fists. Spit flies from the mouth of the collected Head of the Hyuuga Clan as he screams down at his little daughter. "_Stop crying! You are a Hyuuga; Hyuugas do not cry! You are weak and pathetic, a nothing who's little sister is a thousand times better than her! You should not have been born into the Main Branch! STOP CRYING! You will never amount to anything, because you allow your emotions to control you! You are not a Hyuuga, and you never will be!"_

Her stomach twists with hatred as she recalls this memory, and the Hyuuga Heiress's eyes flash with anger. But as quickly as these emotions come, they leave, and Hinata is left standing in front of a crude stone door, calm, collected, as blank as a sheet of white paper. Hyuuga's do not show emotion.

She can't explain it, why her rage towards her father is able to leave her so...well, at peace with what she is going to do. But Hinata doesn't question it, nor does she think about it too hard. Instead, she places on hand on the door handle, and twists, pushing with her weight against the door, forcing it inwards.  
Hinata stands in the doorway, eyes blinking rapidly, waiting for them to adjust to the gloom. Itachi's quarters are sparse and spartan. A bed is pushed up against one wall, a end table placed next to the bed, and a simple wooden wardrobe rests in one corner. There are no windows, and the darkness seems to be pressing down on Hinata, suffocating her, making it hard to breath. Her heart hammers against her chest, and she forces herself to take a deep breath.

She can't stand to close the door behind her, because the thought of being alone in this lightless room makes her skin crawl. So instead she walks over to the end table, and picks up the box of matches with trembling hands. The candle, thankfully, looks new, so she does not have to worry about it burning out. But with her hands shaking like tree branches in the breeze, it takes her several tries to light the candle, wasted matches falling to her feet.

The candle creates giant shadows, which leap and dance against the walls of the room. She sits down on the bed, running her fingers over the coarse fabric of the sheets. The room is cold, Hinata realizes with a shiver, and she stretches out on the bed. The faint scent of ash and pine trees clings to the fabric, and Hinata breathes in deeply, remembering that this is the same scent that clung to Itachi's cloak.

She doesn't fall asleep exactly, because Hinata's mind is still working furiously. She still remembers where she is, and why she is here. It's more like a doze, one which allows her tightly clenched muscles to relax, and her breathing to even out.

Still, even if she is aware of things, it's distantly, so the soft footsteps and the scrape of a closing door don't register until it's too late. Hinata's eyes fly open and she sits up with a jerk to see Itachi looking down at her with a blank expression, save for a slightly arched brow.

"Itachi-san!" Hinata's mouth is dry, and she can't get the words to form properly. "My most sincere apologies; I merely wanted to come and thank you once again for saving me from Hidan-san." She is painfully aware of the tightness of her clothes, and the loose bindings around her chest. "I realize that I was not entire grateful when I saw you last." She slides from the bed, and lands in a crumpled heap at his feet, head down and arms out in front of her in a bow. "You have my thanks, Itachi Uchiha."

Itachi's voice is calm, but there is a hint of something that could be amusement. "Get up, Hyuuga-san. There is no need for you to sprawl on the floor like a servant whore."

She stands slowly, keeping her eyes downcast, like she is too afraid to look up at them. "Hinata. Please...call me Hinata." She says in a whisper, one hand twisting her hair in what she hopes is a girlish fashion.

"Hinata." The Uchiha says the name slowly, and she dares to look up at him, to meet those cold, dead black eyes.

What happens next, it seems as if Hinata has no control over. Her body reacts and begins to move, while her mind stays behind, frozen with fear and shock. She straightens up, standing on her toes, and leans forward to gently press her lips against Itachi's. It's not a long kiss, nor is it deep, or passionate, or any of those things. It's more like shock, and surprise on both their parts, with fear and self-loathing on Hinata's.

_(A kunoichi's body is just another weapon. She does not care what happens it to, although she keeps it in perfect condition. A pretty face, made beautiful by make-up, soft hair, smooth skin. Some say a kunoichi is nothing more than a prostitute with daggers hidden in the folds of her dress. Seduction and lust are her allies. A kunoichi will stop at nothing to get what she wants._

_Tsunade drilled that into Team Kunoichi's heads when they were still in training. Don't let your feelings get in the way of completely the mission. And don't dwell on the unhappy memories of the past.)_

Hinata tries to remind herself of her sensei's teachings as she pulls away from Itachi; shame and fear coursing through her. His face is perfectly blank, black eyes as dull and emotionless as when she first met him. Hinata is doing this to get revenge. She's not in love with the Uchiha, the man who killed his own family. She's doing this to fool him.

She thinks of Sakura and Ino. Hinata is doing this for them. Something, this is all for them. And because she can't think clearly right now, hasn't been able to think clearly since Team Kunoichi was captured, she really just doesn't know. Somehow...somehow, giving up her body to the Uchiha...somehow, that will help her, save her, just like doing something like this saved Sakura and Ino. This has nothing to do with emotions; just another carefully planned fuck.

Or maybe Hinata should just stop lying to herself. She's also doing this because she is attracted to the silent, pale, ghost-like Uchiha Itachi. Hinata can pretend that this is just another sex mission. Just another sleep-with and destroy. But this time it's different. Because the true goal of the mission is unclear. And because this time, Hinata wants to know what it's like to have someone else's body pressed against your own.

"Itach-san," Hinata stuttered, trying her best to appear flustered and embarrassed (which wasn't hard). "I-I'm sorry...I don't know why-" She doesn't want to meet those dead, black eyes. It's not hard to appear ashamed of her actions. Hinata allows her eyes to dart around the dark room, twisting her fingers together, and always keeping her eyes focused on the ground.

Lies. Everything is a lie.

But Uchiha Itachi is a clever man. He isn't fooled by Hinata's lies. Because he knows what someone who will do anything to get what they want looks like. And although he's never seen the uncaring, determined driveness in a female, he now sees it in Hinata. Itachi can tell that she's planning something. Or, at least, trying to plan something.

And like the Hyuuga Heiress, he doesn't care. Doesn't care that Hinata might have a plan, doesn't care that getting attached to this black-haired wench could spell disaster for him. Itachi just does not care. So maybe they can both gain something from this. After all, she is very pretty.

Hinata's pathetic attempts at being embarrassed and cutely ashamed at put to an end when she feels a pair of firm, cold lips meet her own, forcing her into silence. She makes a sound of surprise in the back of her throat, and raises her hands half-heartedly, as if to push him away. She can't. She couldn't push Itachi away, even if her life depeneded on it.

Because this is what she wanted, after all.

And this is nothing like the sweet, awkward kiss she shared with Naruto a long, long time ago. Itachi knows what he wants, and he's older and stronger that Hinata, and because of that, he will get exactly what he wants. Nothing less.

Somehow (Hinata isn't entirely sure how this happened, but it did, and that's all that matters) her fingers are entangled in Itachi's long hair, and she standing on the tops of her toes, chest pressed against his, lips locked, trying to breath. His hands rest on her waist, pulling her closer, sharp teeth teasing the soft skin on the insides of her lips.

She can't remember when they break apart to breath. Maybe they don't. The kisses all blur together in a never-ending battle that resembles a dance; demanding teeth and tongue and lips. One of Itachi's hands removes itself from her waist, up to her breasts, cupping one gently. Hinata gasps, and tugs at the concealing cloak all Akatsuki members wear. She hates that black and red patterned cloak. She wants it gone.

That way, maybe she can forgot who Itachi is, and what he's done. If they both forget everything, they can pretend to be just a man and a girl, lonely and needy.

Her jacket and shirt are long gone. They were discarded to the floor once merely kissing wasn't enough. Hinata is now wearing only her pants and breast bandages. She has a feeling that in a minute, she's going to lose those too. Itachi is also shirtless, which gives her a small sense of satisfaction.

Hinata's hand trails down his pale shoulders, to the hard muscles of Itachi's stomach. She's no medic, but it's clear that Itachi has been living a hard life. Lean and taunt from going days on end without food, his chest and lower abdomen are covered in scars and nicks that mar the once-smooth skin.

Itachi turns his attention to the untouched skin on Hinata's neck. Biting and sucking, his pale hands fumble with the knot that holds Hinata's breast binding in place. She wants Itachi to stop biting her. She doesn't want him to stop. The pain hurts. The pain feels so good. The pain is real, and reminds her of why she's doing this. Hinata digs her nails into his sides, producing a hiss from the once-emotionless Uchiha.

Bare breasts press against bare chest. Breathing is fast and ragged. Hinata knows that in the morning, her once-untouched neck will be covered in bite marks and bruises. That's alright though. Then at least Sakura won't be the only one who's using each night, and another person's body, as a way to forget.

Hinata doesn't know about Ino, hasn't seen Ino since that fateful day. But she assumes that things for Ino are the same as they are for herself and Sakura.

She's the last one out of the three girls to fall for a monster; a demon hiding (trapped) in a man's body. But that makes sense, because Hinata never really was good at seducing people anyway. And in the back of her mind, Hinata can't help but wonder _"Is this really love?" _Love is what Ino feels for Choji, what Sakura feels for Sasuke, what she feels for Naruto.

Love is **not** what Ino feels for Kisame, or what Sakura feels for Deidara, or even what she herself feels for Itachi. Because loving someone requires you to care about them. And Hinata doesn't care for Itachi. She just wants to see him dead.

Because what Hinata feeling, what Itachi is feeling, what they all are feeling, is lonliness. Hate and fear and anger and lonliness. And lonely people band together. But never in the name of love.

Hinata underneath Itachi now, the scratchy sheets rubbing against her back. His face is blank again; a mess of white skin, and dead black eyes, and long black hair. But that's all she sees before he's biting at her lips again, one hand resting on her chest, the other between her legs.

Hinata knows that in the morning, she's going to wake up, and regret this. Now, though, her attention is focused on the cool hand slipping beneath the waist of her pants, and the firm chest pressed tightly against hers.

Because it's all just a lie. A goddamn lie.


End file.
